Orange for a husband apple for a wife
by UnheardSalvation
Summary: Careful not to throw the wrong fruit! Yullen! AU
1. Chapter 1

As some of you may realize, I've been re-editing my stories these days.

Worry not, for I'll still continue updating Screw My Life lastest by this Sunday.

That aside, I'm finally getting an account in AO3, so if you guys have account there too, be sure to show your support~

Pen name is still UnheardSalvation btw.

* * *

Edited: 26 Dec 2016

Disclaimer : I don't own -Man

.

* * *

.

Orange For A Husband; Apple For A Wife

Chapter 1

.

"...I'm hungry." Allen muttered to himself as he lazily leaned on beside the cool metal frame of a window. His silver eyes scanning through the living room slowly.

Leenalee left him alone again.

Not that he was mad or anything, but seriously, if you are planning to spend this vacation with your special someone, why oh why in the world will you drag your best friend to a foreign country and throw your best friend alone in the apartment while you went out with your special someone? Chill, Allen. Chill. He breathed in deeply, alright, he was at fault too actually.

How can he not realize Leenalee only dragged him to this foreign country just for the sake of her boyfriend? There were so many give-away signs before they left England together!

Leenalee hiding something from him, Leenalee looked at him apologetically all the time, Leenalee treating him so much better out of a sudden —

Sighing in defeat, alright he sure was an idiot to ignore those obvious signals from his friend.

Using me as an excuse to meet her boyfriend in this country to avoid Komui's rage... Such friend she is, Allen thought glumly. Sighing once more, Allen decided to wait for Leenalee's return to bring him food. He was too afraid to go around in a foreign country after all, due to his... ability to get lost easily.

Just then, his stomach grumbles loudly, complaining to its owner regarding the absence of food in it since morning. Allen's mood darkens even more. He had wake up late that day, thinking that Leenalee may have left some food for him. Gracefully, he walked down the stairs, only to be greeted by a small post-it note pasted on the fridge.

.

I'm not coming back tonight.

Lavi's bringing me to join this "Paogam" activity in a place called Tanjong Harapan.

Enjoy your day without me! :)

.

Leenalee.

.

And thus, leading to the current situation.

Checking the fridge, to only find out there was no food left in it, Allen was speechless for a while before muttering, "... Leenalee, I hate you."

What is so important about this Paogam activity to that point she starve her friend?!

Oh god damn it!

In the end, Allen decided to get out of the house and went to the nearby market to buy himself some food. Money was not the problem since he was going to use Leenalee's credit card for everything he eat. She will pay for starving him.

Revenge's a bitch, hope you learn your lesson, my friend.

.

Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife

.

"Oh, what a pretty lady we have here!" Another owner of the shop praised him for his good looks.

In the wrong bloody way.

How many times does he need to tell them?! He's a guy for goddess sake!

Even so, every time he explained his gender to them, none of the locals in this country believed him. Oh lord, why have thou forsake me?

"Anyway, young girl."

"...Yes?" He gave up trying to prove his manliness and answered tiredly.

"Are you joining the Paogam activity later?"

.

Paogam? The one Leenalee ditched him for?

.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what activity you were talking about?" As curiosity gets the better side of him, he decided to dig full information of this activity from the locals.

"Huh? You're not here to join the activity, young girl?"

"... I never heard it before." Well, it is the truth. From where he came from, such activity does not exist... Or maybe he's the only one didn't know it exist...

The locals smiled warmly at him, patting the side of the chair gently, asking Allen to sit beside them. Not even hesitating, Allen sat down and stared at the locals in anticipation.

"Listen well, Paogam is an activity the youngsters take part in it every year during the Lantern Festival."

Allen nodded, showing that he understood them.

"Every year, the youngsters will write their name and contact information on an orange and throw them into a river or a lake."

Wait a second... What?

Perhaps he had showed a weird expression, the locals chuckled slightly before continuing, "It doesn't have to be your real name. A nickname will do."

"And the... Contact information?"

"It doesn't have to be your cell phone number, young girl. You can write your e-mail address or even your account names on any social media."

"And what's the use of... these?" Allen questioned.

"This is how singles gets their partners."

"Hold it, I'm lost." Singles getting partners? Does that refer to lovers or something else?

"You write your name and contact information on an orange, throw it into a river or a lake, and later, people will collect it."

"I still don't get it..."

"Silly young girl, the people who collected them can contact you and start a relationship with you!"

A... A relationship?! He panicked for a while. It was not that he never had any girlfriends before, but none of them lasted long! The last time Allen was in a relationship was like... 5 years ago? Or maybe even longer, he lost track of the time.

Now that he gave a thought about it, maybe he should find a girlfriend too. At least, he won't be left alone by Leenalee again if he spends time with his girlfriend. Yup, maybe he should join this activity too.

"... Can I be the one collecting the oranges instead of throwing it?" He asked timidly, clearly interested in the activity. Even so, it's not really safe to let your contact information exposed to random strangers...

"No! That is unheard of! You can only throw an orange!"

"But, isn't that dangerous? What if a bad person collects my orange?!" He does not want a bad girlfriend!

The locals stared at him before bursting out in laughter.

"If you want a relationship, you have to be willing to take the risk, you get me?"

It's true... But why was Allen having a bad feeling about this?

"Where is it held? This Paogam activity." Well, he might not visit this country anymore, might as well have a little fun here.

"Tanjong Harapan, Bridge 8 of the North Port in Klang."

.

Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife

.

Allen stood lonely in the crowd, an orange in his hand. The organizer yelled loudly into the speaker, brightening up the lively atmosphere of the Lantern Festival. Though it was a waste Allen understood nothing from what the organizer said to the crowd. He regretted not learning Mandarin from Leenalee so much... Maybe it's about the precaution of this activity? When he heard of the whispers of a pair of girls beside warning each other to be careful near the port in English, he nodded to himself. Guess it really was about the precaution of this activity.

"ARE YOU READY?!" The man yelled into the mic once more, in English this time.

The crowd cheered loudly and yelled back a "YES!" to the man.

"I can't hear you — ARE YOU READY?!"

"YES!" An even louder reply this time.

"ALRIGHT! ON THREE! TWO! ONE!"

The crowd cheered once again before rushing to the port, throwing their oranges into the lake. Allen quickly follow the crowd, and threw his orange out as well. The once cleaned water slowly dyed into a pool of oranges and bananas near the port. Banana? Maybe it's for luck or something? Before long, the crowd dismissed and another group of people jumped down into the lake, collecting the fruits with a net large enough to only hold a fruit.

Hold it... Men?

Why were most the collector men?

Maybe they'll distribute to the girls later. Most girls are scared of water after all... Allen tried convincing himself.

It was then he saw a long-haired Asian looking girl among the men. Her raven hair was tied so neatly behind her head, and her graceful movements. She stole his breath away.

Oh please, collect my orange!

The raven-haired girl scooped up an orange. Allen could swear his heart was beating so fast he couldn't breathe well.

He saw her drying her hands before taking out her cell phone, dialing a number into the device.

Is it mine? Oh please, let it be mine!

Just then, Allen's phone rang. He quickly took it out and read the message received.

.

Hey, Kanda here.

I collected your orange.

How about meeting this Friday?

.

(Unknown)

.

Is it her? Is it?

He wanted to reply back instantly, but he was afraid.

What if, it's not her but some other people?

Sneaking a look to the oranges collectors, he felt insecure.

That girl was the only one he wished to be his girlfriend! Even if the male collectors will distribute the oranges to the single ladies later, he still doesn't want that!

"Allen...?" A familiar voice rang up from behind him.

Turning around, he saw Leenalee and Lavi behind him, looking at him in shock.

"Leenalee? Lavi?"

"Allen, what are you doing here?"

"I... I was joining the Paogam activity?"

Leenalee's eyes went wide before turning to her boyfriend. Lavi had the same reaction as her and turned to the port Allen threw his orange just now.

Now that he thought about it... Why was there so many girls with him back then?

"So err... Allen buddy, anyone contacted you?"

He quickly showed the message to them, any thoughts of doubt, he threw it all away. She matters more now.

"Is it her, Lavi?"

"Allen buddy, you mean that one with the high pony tail?" Lavi pointed to her with his thumb, resulting in Allen's excited nodding of his head.

Leenalee stared at her from far, a weird look crossed her face, before turning back to Lavi, clearly in lost of words.

"... Allen buddy, the good news is, I know this Kanda person."

"Just tell me if it's her."

"It is that person but..."

But?

"Well, you might not like that person when you guys meet up."

Lavi refused to say more about it after that.

But that's enough. He'll get to meet her this coming Friday after all.

He have a feeling this will be the best date ever!

.

.

.

.

.

Or not.

.

TBC

* * *

**A/N : I'm not sure if other country celebrate this Paogam activity during their Lantern Festival, but mine sure do ;) Yes, it's a real thing, I did not make it up. This activity really exist. In Malaysia, at least.I haven't been there yet, seeing that I only stepped into college this year, but I'm gonna join the activity when I'm desperate needing a boyfriend xD ((lol)) By the way, this is how it works :**

1) You write your name and contact number on the fruit. If you are a guy, it's a banana; if you're a girl, its an orange ((Yes, Allen was tricked into throwing an orange here xD ))

2) Throw the fruit into the lake ((ONLY IN SPECIFIC LOCATION PEOPLE. IF NOT YOU'LL POLLUTE THE RIVER OR LAKE!))

3) You can go into the lake or river to collect the opposite fruit. Eg. If you are a girl, you collect a banana; if you're a guy, collect an orange

4) Contact the owner of the fruit.

5) Have fun meeting them and wish for the best for a relationship ;)

Hope you guys enjoy this fanfic! Reviews are welcome~

.

R&amp;R

UnheardSalvation


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edited: 8/4/2017**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

Lenalee stared at her overly excited best guy friend silently. It's been days since the _Paogam_ activity and Allen is going to meet that "Kanda" person tomorrow. For the millionth time, she slapped her hand to her forehead, totally speechless on Allen's situation, though, said gentleman had no idea about the mess he was in.

How in the world could he be tricked into throwing an orange for the activity!?

As Allen told her how he went to the activity, and how he was told to throw an orange to find his soul mate, she could practically feel herself smashing her head so hard mentally that she could even imagine herself fainting. Allen, still immersed in the joy of successfully meeting his soul mate, or so he said, continued his "speech" without even noticing the changes of Lenalee. Lavi on the other hand, flipped his phone open and stared at the screen dumbly, his fingers touching random places of the screen sometimes to act like he was busy playing with his phone even though he was _not_. Lenalee kept sending help signals to her boyfriend; Lavi kept pretending not to sense any of the signals and continued to pretend that he was playing with his phone.

_Slam!_

With a loud slam echoing throughout the house, Lenalee walked back to her room, leaving the poor, innocent slammed table and the two males in the living room.

"... What's wrong with Lenalee?"

"You don't want to know, Allen. _You don't want to._"

Following his girlfriend's lead, Lavi stood up and walked towards the room.

"Wait, Lavi! How should I face this "Kanda" this Friday—"

Another slam rang out, silencing the white-haired male without mercy.

"... What _great_ friends you guys are!" The whining of a certain white-haired teen in the house was ignored completely.

.

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

"..."

"..."

The two faced each other in the room, one holding tight onto her pillow while the other lay down with his face, facing the female in the room.

"... Are you ever gonna tell him?" Lenalee eyed the male before her curiously.

"... Will you?" Being answered with a question was never Lenalee's favorite, so she pouted and looked away as she laid her head to rest on the soft pillow.

"I don't know, Lavi... Allen looked so happy about meeting him... I don't want to, you know, destroy his hope on meeting his _soul mate_." She cringed at the word as she trembled through visible shivers.

"Allen's going to kill us when he finds out in the end anyway..."

"Then _you _tell him."

"No thank you," Almost immediately, Lavi raised his hands in surrender, "I don't want to look into those big, watery grey eyes when he starts tearing up!"

They both inhaled a deep breath before sighing out in distress.

"...I'll go with him tomorrow, _secretly_."

Lenalee turned to her phone and started to set her alarm. _Tomorrow's going to be a busy day..._

Lavi thought about it, still facing Lenalee as his thoughts wandered around freely. Before long, he came to the same conclusion as the only female occupant in the room.

"Count me in."

.

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

It's a beautiful day.

The sun shone brightly outside, the birds chirping in joy, enhancing the beauty of the environment as they did so. Allen believed that this day could not get any better. He woke up earlier than usual, combing his hair as he hummed a random tune. Making sure his outfit is neat, he puts it on and stares at his own reflection before the mirror.

_Perfect._

Not even bothering to stop his grin, he twirled around once, making sure once more that every spot on his outfit is neat and tidy. He didn't want to give Kanda a bad first impression. His hair was not really an example of "good", since most people would think that he bleached his hair or something, not many actually knew that his hair was naturally white. It was something about recessive genes or albinism or something... Right, he was not that familiar with those terms. Not that it mattered that much to him, seeing that he was an art student.

Anyhow, since his hair _might _give a bad impression of him to Kanda, he must make sure that other parts, like his outfit and manners would make up for his hair color. He had confidence in his manners. Lenalee and Lavi always made fun of him for being an olden day's gentleman even though they live in the modern era. Well, that leaves the outfit part then.

"... It's okay... right?"

He certainly hoped he look good in his outfit. Perhaps he should ask the other two occupants in the house for their thoughts on his outfit?

Nah, screw that. Both of them had acted weirdly around him since the _Paogam _activity. There were so many times he caught both of them trying to tell him something, but then gave up in the end and sighed loudly, shaking their head at each other before marching back to their room like the undead creatures. _They'll tell me someday, anyway. _When he put it that way, he simply shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Since they didn't seem anxious in telling him, it was probably something unimportant.

"I'm going out!"

With that said, he happily jogged out of the house, leaving the other two in the house.

Little did he know that both of them were secretly trailing him from behind...

.

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

Kanda Yuu was extremely pissed off.

He had rushed back to a country he hated so much for its hot weather after receiving the news that Tiedoll was fucking _dying._ As much as he hated the man, he knew how much the man had sacrificed for him. Secretly, he respected the man. Even though he was always rude to the him on the outside, deep inside, he still prayed for the man's well-being from time to time when he left the country years ago.

When he first received the news, he was shocked.

Tiedoll... dying?

That happy-go-lucky man was dying?

He could swear that he felt his heart stop functioning that moment with the cold feeling washing down his whole being. Almost immediately, he booked the earliest flight and rushed back overnight. He went as far as dumping his job aside even though the project he was given would be the biggest turning point for his career if he did it well enough. He was so close to finishing it, yet he still chose to throw it to someone else just to rush back to his adoptive father's side.

Yes, he admitted to himself, he cared for the man. With all the prayers he said when he was still in the plane, he really hoped he could make it before Tiedoll breathed his last breath.

.

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

Without even caring for the condition of the door, he slammed open his house door as soon as he reach it.

"Tiedoll—"

And he suddenly realized how stupid he was.

"Yuu, you came to see me!"

Cool down, cool down.

Take a deep breath. Yes. Inhale... Exhale.

He opened his eyes slowly, taking in the man's condition.

Tiedoll stood straight in the living room, his body still maintaining the perfect posture even though he was an old man. That grey and curly hair looked messy on his head but it was normal, seeing as that people with curly hair rarely brush their hair. And finally, that face.

Kanda inhaled once again, deeper this time, and then slowly exhaling.

That face spoke of nothing but cheerfulness and joy.

Nope, this man was _definitely_ not dying.

"Dad, who's outside— what the heck, you really came back!?"

Here comes the culprit.

Oh man, his knuckles ached so much. He could literally punch tree bark to the point that it _breaks._ The glare he sent to the culprit was obviously doing its job correctly, for the culprit gulped and slowly stepped back into the kitchen with a frozen smile on his face.

"_Daisya."_

"Oh, oh hey! It's been so long! How are you doing in other country —"

"_Daisya fucking Barry."_

"... It was a joke. Put down that pocket knife there, wait how did you get a pocket knife in such a short amount of time!? No, scratch that, how did you even keep a pocket knife in your pocket when you went through the checkpoint at the airport?!"

"_I'll fucking murder you!"_

"Dad, save me!"

Tiedoll simply stared at his sons' interaction with each other with a gentle smile on his face. "Ah, being young is such a blessing." With that said, he turned back to his drawing on his left, leaving his two sons screaming and fighting each other in the house.

_As long as they don't damage my art._

"Dad! Ouch! The fuck, Kanda?! It's not even my fault—"

"_Do you have any idea how fucking important that project is to me?! I fucking rushed back here—"_

Still ignoring his sons, Tiedoll focus on his work with his mind wondering what his two sons were fighting about.

.

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

"Yuu, since that you're back here—"

"I was tricked."

"And you're already at the age of marriage—"

"Tiedoll, he said that you were _dying_."

As usual, Tiedoll ignored his son's statement and continued his own, clapping his hands together in joy, "Do you want to join the _Paogam _activity this year?"

Kanda could practically feel his veins popping out into a hash shape.

"I am _not _ever joining that stupid activity and Tiedoll," he breathed in once again, "Daisya said that you were dying, are you not even mad at him?!"

"What?!" Tiedoll gasped in horror.

_Finally! _Why was it always so hard to inform Tiedoll about every bad thing Daisya did?

"You're not ever going to join the activity?!"

... Someone, give him a sword now _please_.

"Daisya fucking cursed you to _die,_ old man_._"

"Then how am I going to have grandchild?! Yuu, you must pick a partner this year, no excuses!"

Sometimes he wonders, how he even managed to live with this old man for a decade before moving out.

.

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

Apparently Tiedoll was going to follow him to a date with whoever he will get during _Paogam _activity in the end so he could not just pretend that he went to the activity when he actually didn't.

_This is all Daisya's fault._

"ARE YOU READY?!"

No, he actually wished this activity would end like, _right now._

"I can't hear you — ARE YOU READY?!"

Just get over with it!

"ALRIGHT! ON THREE! TWO! ONE!"

He watched as the females rushed to the bridge side, an orange in hand with a large smile on their face. Throwing the oranges into the lake, they giggled to themselves and retreated back, waiting for the announcement to go collect a fruit. Naturally, he threw _nothing. _He was only planning to simply scoop up an orange, meet the person, let Tiedoll think he was in a relationship, and then dump the girl.

As soon as the whistle blew, he lazily walked towards the lake, choosing the closet orange to scoop, unlike the others who went in deep inside the lake for one single fruit.

"... Let's just do this."

Flipping out his phone, he typed in the number he saw on the orange and sent a message to meet her on the coming Friday.

He could only wish that this "A.W." girl was not too annoying.

.

_**TBC**_

_**A/N : Thanks a lot for the reviews and follows on this fic~! It surprised me that lots of people like this setting. Well, hope this chapter is interesting as well~! Oh yeah, **_**Latias426 **_**pointed out something really really important~**_

_**Latias426 : the title is "Orange for a husband apple for a wife" Apple? You mean banana? O.o**_

_**Alright, listen here, everyone~ The custom was originally in the quote "Orange for a husband, apple for a wife" which means exactly what it says. However, youngsters nowadays don't really follow the custom. They think that it's more logical to throw a banana if you want a wife since the shape is... You know what I mean. I've done research here and there, thinking of which fruit should I use in this fic, and I finally settled it as the modern ways. That is, throwing a banana.**_

_**Even so, I hope to remain the original custom of this activity, so I used the quote as the title :) Hope this clear things up~!**_

_**.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**UnheardSalvation**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Edited: 15/5/2017**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man.**_

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

The two hid behind two respective poles, trailing behind their white-haired friend who was currently too occupied with his thoughts to even realize he was being stalked. May I add that both of them were not doing a really good job stalking?

Well, imagine this: two suspicious-looking people following behind a cute teenager, all the while sending signals to each other by using hand signs, which made everything so damn obvious that they were trailing their target. Oh, and their clothes were so bright in color, it was hard to miss them on the street.

And to think that Allen Walker _didn't_ even notice them.

"Is it just me, or is everyone staring at us?" Lavi whispered to Lenalee softly.

"Hm? Oh my, you're right. I wonder why?"

Maybe it's because you both are acting like suspicious kidnappers.

"Oh, is that you, missy? Did you join the activity that day?" A local girl that passed through them suddenly turned around and greeted Allen. She was one of the ones that convinced Allen to join _Paogam _back then. She was so nervous for the white-haired girl, well, it's not everyday that a foreigner joins a local activity. She was worried that Allen ended up not joining the activity, or worse, didn't enjoy himself in the activity and plans not to visit the country anymore.

"Ah, you're one of them from that day! Good afternoon to you too." Allen greeted her back, a large smile painted on his face. It was all because of them that he gets to know the girl he will be meeting later. "I joined the activity that day. It was so interesting! I'm currently heading to meet the one who collected my orange." He continued explaining to her, wanting to express to her that he was so glad to have joined the activity.

_So it's you that made Allen throw an orange! _The two figures behind Allen heard their conversation word for word, finally finding out the culprit of such a troublesome situation.

"It's all her fault, huh..." Lenalee muttered under her breath, speechless at the scene before them. She knew that the locals in this country are very, _very _friendly. So, it's not that surprising that they'll encourage Allen to join _Paogam _back then. What she took her by surprise, was that the locals seemed to have mistaken Allen's gender.

"Can't blame her actually... I used to think Allen's a chick too." Lavi scratched the back of his head awkwardly. When he first saw Lenalee and Allen back in Britain, he had thought that Allen was Lenalee's female best friend. Well, at least he got the "best friend" part right... He won't admit it to Lenalee, but he was so confused who he should choose to flirt with back then.

Seriously, Allen looks _exactly_ like a chick, his height and his cuteness just adds more to his feminine charm!

_He must be a girl in his past life or something..._

The girl before Allen smiled sweetly at him, glad that a foreigner found her love through a local activity. "Well then, it's rude to be late on your first date." She winked at Allen. "However, if you do wish to test him, you can still choose to appear late, just to see if he's worth it."

Almost immediately Allen nodded his head in anticipation,"Alright! Thanks for your tips— Did you say something?" He was fast to catch something unusual from the lady's statement, though he still did not realize that the lady before him still thinks that he's a girl.

"I just said that it's rude to be late on your first date," she did not mind the repetition, she just continued staring at Allen, taking in his outfit once again.

It was not rare to see girls in a boy's outfit in the current generation, but something was off about the white-haired teenager before her... Was it because she looked a little too much of a tomboy?

Allen blushed at the word "date", his head hanging low in embarrassment out of the blue. After a while, he could feel her stares on him. Worried that his outfit was inappropriate, he quickly asked the lady, "I-is my outfit okay?"

The girl snapped awake from her thoughts when she heard his voice. Was it just her imagination? Something just seemed out-of-place about the outfit...

She raised her glance onto Allen's face, slightly surprised that Allen was being nervous of his outfit.

_Maybe I shouldn't just make her even more nervous, _"Your outfit is lovely, dear. No worries." Who knows? Perhaps the one who collected Allen's orange was someone who's into a tomboy.

"Thanks a lot! Then I'll be on my way!" Allen thanked her once again before signalling to her that he was taking his leave. Understanding that Allen might be nervous for the date, she simply nodded at him and wished him luck mentally.

With a dash, Allen rushed to the meeting place Kanda mentioned, followed by the two stalkers behind him.

It was then the girl realized, the two stalkers following Allen looked awfully familiar... Perhaps she should have warned Allen about the stalker?

"..." Nah, the white-haired girl looked like one who can handle stalking, she'll be okay.

With that in mind, she happily marched towards her destination, the direction opposite from where Allen ran to.

_**.**_

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

The alarm rang, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere in the house. The alarm had rung for the past hours, seeing that Tiedoll was so worried that his son couldn't wake up for the date, he bought 5 more alarm clocks and set them to ring every hour before the date. Still, Kanda Yuu, surprisingly, still lay on his bed and pretended that he was born without his hearing.

Kanda was always a morning person, but not today. He had even worked extra late last night just to make sure that he had a usable excuse to skip the date.

In all honesty, he doesn't want to withstand the feeling of having a girl around his side all day long. God knows what the girl will do to him when they finally meet. Sometimes, he felt like his worst enemy was not the others, but his very own face.

_This face, _he placed both his palm gently to cover his eyes from the bright sun, _brings me so much trouble. The joy._

Many have mistaken him as a girl just because he has long hair. He had thought that those idiots would just shrink away awkwardly when he turned around to face them, but no, God had never been fair to him.

Those idiots ended up saying that they are not _that_ straight after all.

The fuck?

Even so, he must admit this face of his helps him through his life _a lot,_ seeing that most customers choose him to work under their project without even having a look at his portfolio. It saves him lots of trouble, excluding those issues regarding his gender and sexuality.

_So... Tired... I'll just sleep a little more..._

The next alarm started ringing beside his ears.

_Ignore it, pretend that you are so tired you didn't even hear the alarm—_

"Yuu! Wake up, my son! It's Friday!" Tiedoll barged into his room in excitement, pulling him up from the warm bed and pushing him into the toilet as he started going through his son's wardrobe to choose the perfect outfit for him.

_The joy._

Guess even pretending to be tired doesn't even work on Tiedoll now.

The date was set at 2pm.

Lazily glancing at the wall clock in the bathroom, Kanda lay against the cool marble wall as warm water flowed down his figure, his eyes closing on their own as he started sighing to himself.

_One more hour before entering hell._

Why in the world did he returned here?

_**.**_

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

The coffee shop was a modern one, fully equipped with all types of coffees from around the world. Not to mention that they have the best cakes in that area. Personally, Kanda would prefer the older coffee shops without cakes, with all the shouting or yelling of drinks order all the time. Not only were the older coffee shops cheaper in price, Kanda found that they still brewed coffee using the traditional way — the net and warm porcelain cups. It was surprising that there were still coffee shops that insisted to brew their coffee the troublesome instead of using the machines like how modern coffee shops would. Perhaps, they realize that machine can't overtake a person's skill in coffee brewing?

The only thing that can be considered as the disadvantages of these old-fashioned coffee shops were that the boss, especially those typical asians aunties and uncles, prefered to yell the orders of their customers at the top of their lungs to the kitchen and not sending the order slip. Despite being a little chaotic there, Kanda surprisingly found himself relaxed more there.

The sound of humans interacting so lively — Kanda was astounded that these noises that usually flip him off would calm down his senses so quickly every time he enjoy his coffee there.

_Yes_, he placed his heavy head on fingers, balancing them while he massaged his forehead slightly. It sure feels weak for him to not gain enough rest. The music this cafe's playing was not helping either. _Too soft, _he clicked his tongue in annoyance, _are they trying to lull their customers to sleep with these music?_

Where are all the yellings and chaotic situation he prefered?

Oh right, Tiedoll had warned him not to have his date in his favourite coffee house.

So here he was, stuck in the modern coffee shop recommended by Daisya. The sweet smell of said delicious cakes covering every inch of air in the coffee shop. Ugh, it was so sweet that it was awful to Kanda.

The bell rung as the door was pushed open, the bright yet not so loud sound of the bell rang out, signalling the presence of the next customer.

Kanda glanced at the glass cupboard in front of him, still sitting in his seat as he did so, using the reflection from the glass to see who was it. He was surprised to find a white-haired male teen walking into the coffee shop. It was rare to see a foreigner in this coffee shop — only the locals knew of this place. Most foreigners would go out of the area for some coffee due to the not-so-well-chosen location of this coffee shop.

Those bright silver eyes looked around nervously. He seems to be searching for someone in the coffee shop.

It all makes sense to Kanda, if this foreigner was guided by a local, _now that makes sense._

The male was cute, he'll give him that. Though he must admit that the white-haired teen looks very feminine...

Silver eyes stared at his back from the reflection, a large smile broke out on the face of the pale looking teen.

_Wait, what?_

"Dear customer, a table—"

"I found the one I'm looking for, thank you."

The white-haired male was walking towards his direction? He was pretty sure his table was the only one in this direction... _No way._

Alerted, he stood up immediately with a disbelieved expression painted on his face.

_No. Fucking. Way._

"Kanda Yuu? It's nice to meet you, I'm Allen Walker."

Allen held his hand out in a friendly way, still smiling at the long-haired male who seemed to be surprised by his appearance.

It suddenly felt like his world crashed down on him. Kanda could swear he heard a familiar snicker from the other table that sounded _magically _like Daisya's. Before long, snickers turned into a burst of laughter and finally leading to the banging of the table as Daisya continued laughing.

Now now now, he... collected an orange, did he not?

So how the fuck did that lead to a _guy _being his date for today?!

"... You are the one who threw an orange?" He questioned.

He could hear the laughing came to a halt, Daisya was probably as surprised as he is now.

"Yeah, seems like you're the one who collected it." Allen flashed another smile to him.

Why was Kanda so surprised with his appearance? Did Kanda not like his appearance? Allen was so nervous once again.

"... You threw an _orange_?"

Allen nodded, confused that Kanda was repeating the question.

"You have a dick, right?"

"What-?!"

"_Answer me."_

That was the most inappropriate way to greet people Allen heard of. But he still nodded at the question.

_"And you threw a fucking orange?"_

Dumbly, Allen nodded once again before asking, "Is there a problem with that?"

"You know what, _I'm out of here."_

"Wait, Kanda! I don't understand! What's happening—"

He saw Kanda standing up and rushed to the entrance of the coffee shop. Why was Kanda running away from him? Kanda was the one asking weird questions!

Was it his appearance?

The hand he raised to catch Kanda halted, his heart went cold. Yeah, that's the only explanation. Why else would this beauty heartlessly tried to get out after knowing he was her date? She was staring at him with interest when he walked in, he saw her. The moment he stepped into the cafe, the glance he first received was from her — That was how he found her.

_She's leaving._

He sighed. What was he hoping for, really? First impression is everything, they said. Even when he was still in Britain, not many can accept him for his appearance. So why did he think that a girl from another country would accept for him?

"Wait, Yuu! Listen to me!"

A blur of red was stopping her from leaving. The voice sounded familiar as well — _Lavi?_

"Rabbit? What are you doing here?"

Kanda was so pissed off. Coming for the date was bad enough, but having a guy as his date? This must be the worst day he had in his life. Well, at least he sees a certain red-haired friend here that he can kill. Might as well let it all out on the idiotic rabbit…

"Allen didn't know that he can't throw an orange." Lavi smiled at his Japanese friend, Lenalee followed up behind him. His hand gestured towards Allen, motioning Kanda to return to his table.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**A/N : They finally meets~ Poor Allen, still clueless of what's happening xD**_

_**.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**UnheardSalvation**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Edited: 12/11/2015_**

**_Beta Reader: Ren Taro_**

Disclaimer : I don't own -Man

.

* * *

.

Chapter 4

.

How did he get himself into this mess again?

Kanda placed his palm on his forehead, eyes squinting in annoyance as he breathed in a deep breath. Right, so everything started when Daisya fucking Barry sent him false news that Tiedoll was dying, thus leading to his return to this unbearably hot country, only to find out that it was all a stupid trick as Daisya tried to see how much he would do for Tiedoll… Or some shit like that. He did not believe Daisya's self-explanation. It was probably lies anyway, his sixth sense told him repeatedly.

Then comes his biggest nightmare.

Tiedoll wants him to be in a relationship.

Him, Kanda Yuu. In a relationship.

No, just no. Those three words just didn't seem right when put in the same sentence as his name.

He had once thought that he was out of luck when Tiedoll asked him to join Paogam, he believed that nothing else would be worse than that.

Well, at least, it was all well until now.

He slowly removed his palm from his forehead and moved his arms to cross before his chest, eyes still shut tight. He silently prayed that everything that happened was just a nightmare and everything would end when he opened his eyes.

Right, here goes nothing.

On the count of three, he slowly opened his eyes, allowing his eyes to adjust to the lighting of the café before taking in everything before him.

That white-haired male sitting just in front of him still glued his grey eyes to the red-head sitting beside him. His face, still full of disbelief.

"What…" He broke the silence of the group.

"Yuu, don't."

"The..."

"… He's clearly ignoring you, Lavi." The only female present pointed out.

"… Fuck."

Lavi simply stirred his latte and pretended that he heard nothing. That was when he caught Allen was still staring at him with those cute, watery grey eyes.

He gulped.

"… Yes?" No no no, this would not end well. He was sure of it!

"Lavi…" Allen started, "You… knew?"

"No!" It was an immediate answer out of reflex, and it soon attracted the attention of other occupants at the same table, most staring at him with raised eyebrows. They clearly did not believe him.

Allen looked around before turning back to him, his mouth starting to pout.

"… I mean, yes, I knew… But I didn't mean to hide it from you!" He admitted, "Lenalee knew too! It's not all my fault!"

He knew, both Kanda and Allen would make him suffer, there's no escape to that. Well, I'll drag someone with me! At least I'm not alone! He thought.

Crack!

"Oh, did you say something, Lavi?" Lenalee smiled dangerously at Lavi as she cracked her knuckles, clearly warning him not to say anything unnecessary….

So my death is more necessary for this?!

Sometimes, Lavi forgot why he dated Lenalee. Lenalee was clearly as evil as her brother when it came to situations where she needed to save herself. She would do anything to save herself, including pushing him into the dead end instead.

Just like now.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?!"

"I- I didn't know how to break it to you! You looked so excited to meet your… date." It sounds kind of weird calling Kanda his "date", but that's what he is now… Right?

Allen slammed the table hard, "Still! You should at least warn me or give me tips or something!"

Why in the world was he getting all the scolding while Lenalee was just chilling there and watching him being scolded!?

He demands equality!

But a glare from his girlfriend made him change his mind on selling her out.

"This is all so fucked up…" Kanda commented once more, appearing to be still in denial of the messed up situation he was trapped in.

Daisya leaned lazily in his seat as he stared at the current situation. He had thought that it would be miracle to see Kanda out on a date with a girl, so he volunteered himself to come with Kanda to this café… Well, at least this was not that bad anyway. That Allen Walker guy, he looked cute anyways. He doesn't mind having a gay brother, so he's totally cool if Kanda was ever going to date the white-haired boy.

With that thought in his mind, he slipped his phone out, and started typing.

"Daisya fucking Barry, whatever you have in mind, no."

"But, dad needs to know about this."

"I said—"

"'Sides, dad might ask you to cancel this date if he knows your supposed "date" is a guy."

That seemed to shut Kanda up, as said male went silent and proceeded to reach out for his own drink on the table.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The atmosphere was awkward for everyone. After the fight between Allen and Lavi, they sat silently at the table, sipping their coffee slowly and just stared ahead aimlessly.

It was super awkward.

Oh wait, maybe "super" was not even enough to describe how bad it was.

So, when Daisya's phone finally buzzed, he was so happy that he quickly unlocked the screen to read the received message.

"…Oh."

It was a reply from Tiedoll.

Kanda, who caught sight of the name on the sender from Daisya's phone stared hard, weighing Daisya down with more pressure.

"…"

"…I'm gonna press read, alright…?"

"…" Kanda remained silent .

.

(Received)

From: Tiedoll

Oh my, this must be fate! Tell Yuu to do his best. I'm voting for him.

.

He was pretty sure he could see the god of death waving at him at the far corner of his eyes.

…So… How was he supposed to break this news to Kanda?

His phone's brightness was set to lowest to save his phone battery so Kanda should not be able to read Tiedoll's reply, seeing that the background he set for his message was black and he changed the font smaller.

… Stop waving, I know I'm dead meat!

"What did the old man say?" Kanda asked, clearly unclear of the content of the message.

"He… er… Well, you see… He…" How should he start? How should he pass the message and minimize the damage Kanda would do to him when he was finished?

"He what?" Kanda snapped.

"He—" He was interrupted by the sudden ringing of his phone, signaling a new message to him.

Life saver!

.

(Received)

From: Tiedoll

Oh, and one more thing. Bring this A.W. back for dinner. I would like to talk to him face to face.

.

…

He slammed his phone onto the table, shocking the other occupants of the same table, groaning as he did so.

"The fuck are you doing, Daisya?!"

It's now or never—

"Allen Walker, would you like to stay over for dinner?" Straight to the point, he averted his gaze to the still-shocked-of-what's-happening white haired male.

"Daisya fucking Barry—"

He simply shoved his phone to his adoptive brother's face, successfully silencing his not-blood-related brother to keep his mouth shut for a few seconds.

"Holy— what the fuck?!"

Yup, literally for a few seconds.

As for Allen Walker, Daisya continued staring at the white haired male, taking in his every reaction to such things, said male choked on his own coffee, earning a gentle pat on his back by both his best friends. Soon, he stopped coughing and slowly stared into Daisya's eyes in disbelief.

"I'm… A guy." He stated the obvious.

Could have fooled me.

"No way in hell I'm taking this beansprout back to see Tiedoll!" Kanda yelled out his objection.

"B- Beansprout? Excuse me?!"

"You heard, sorry, you saw what Tiedoll wrote. He wants to talk to dear Allen here. Face to face."

"Wait a second, does this Tiedoll person know that I'm a guy?!"

For the millionth time of that day, Lenalee had the urge to stop herself from banging into a wall.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And what happened next?" A short black-haired male asked, signaling for the figure before him to continue on as he himself reached for another drink.

"It ends there, David. It bloody ends there." Said David stared suspiciously at the male beside him while continuing to drink up the whole bottle in his hand, not wanting to waste a drop of his favorite beverage.

"So you did not meet that "Tiedoll" guy in the end?" This time, it was his twins who spoke.

"Bloody no." The male retorted back, and soon commenting as he watched the pair of twins looking at each other with disappointment, "Christ, do the both of you want me to go out with a guy that badly?"

"…"

"…"

It was pin-drop silent. Though the looks the twins were wearing clearly showed the message : Do you even need to ask?

"… Right, It's my mistake to have expected you two to help me out in this messed up situation—"

"Actually, it's our job to mess things up, not yours, Allen."

"—And I am oh, so clever, to even tell you what happened—"

"Allen's going mad, David."

"Nah, not at us, he won't."

"… Wanna' bet?" Allen smiled at the two occupants in the living room, freezing the surrounding temperature as he did so. He was very sure that these two were clearly not going to help him out.

… Hold it.

These two never helped people out.

They make people's life worse.

"As much as I love betting on interesting stuff just like this," David started, "you still have to finish that story." Jasdero continued for him.

"I told you it bloody ends there! There's no continuation to it!"

"That's because you did not go and meet the guy named "Tiedoll"."

"Exactly," David agreed, "So, Allen Walker,"

They chorused, "Go meet him."

"…"

"You know, we're still here…" Lenalee raised her hand weakly, signaling hers and Lavi's presence in the house.

"That's right, they were there too! Lenalee and Lavi just let you come back like this?"

"They did not even try to convince you to meet that "Tiedoll" guy?"

Lavi sighed and leaned lazily against his girlfriend before relaxing himself. Listening to the arguments between these three were always exhausting, even if he was not arguing with them.

"Allen, listen to us, you—"

"Jasdevi, for the nth time I'm telling you, I am not meeting that Tiedoll guy!"

"Hell yeah, you are!"

And there goes another peaceful day…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He certainly did not expect that A.W was actually… A guy.

Well, if Yuu liked it, he guessed he would not have any objections towards it. After all, this was Yuu's life, his son deserves to choose his soul mate according to his own preference. After he sent Daisya to invite AW to the house (he did not bother texting Yuu because he never replies anyways), he was busy preparing dinner and even tried his best to make the house as clean as possible, all just to not bring his son down before the one he liked.

As the sound of the car engine echoed throughout the neighborhood, his heart raced to the point he could not sit still on the sofa.

What was this AW like?

Which part of her- Er, he meant, him, did Yuu fall in love with?

How should he face his son's soul mate so that he would not embarrass his son?

The footsteps echoed louder.

Keys hitting each other as the owner unlocked the lock.

The soft creaking of the main door as it was being pushed open…

He patiently waited for both his sons to remove their shoes and stepped into the house and peeked at the back of his son's body, only to find that no one was there.

"…? Where's AW?"

He saw Yuu clenching his fist hard and rushed up to his own room, banging the door close after he enters it.

Daisya on the other hand simply shrugged and walked up the stairs.

"… Guess it didn't end well, huh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the end, the real purpose for Jasdevi's visit was… to return a package back to a man named "Froi". Allen couldn't understand why those idiots could not just return the package themselves. He could have just ignored them, but when Cross was involved…

"Shall we inform Cross about this messed up situation?"

He swore he could even hear the "heart" sound effect at the end of their sentence.

And so, here he was, standing at the bus stop, package in hand, waiting for Froi to appear out of nowhere. Can't they at least remember the looks of who they lent stuff from?!

"Excuse me, are you perhaps… Walker?"

Allen turned to the gentle voice before nodding slightly.

"Great! The twins was suppose to return me something today…"

"Ah yes, here it is. Thank you for lending them and I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"No no, it's not too much of a trouble."

This man was so nice!

Among all the people Jasdevi lend things from, this man was the nicest!

Oh, if only Jasdevi could learn a little from this man…

"Are you in a rush, Walker?"

He shook his head and smiled, unsure of what Froi was planning.

"Well then, do you want to have a cup of coffee with me? You see, this coupon here," Froi took out a card from his pocket, "states that I can get the second cup of coffee for half price, so would you kindly…?"

It didn't sound too bad, so he agreed.

It was all well, Froi was a friendly man. Allen enjoyed his time with him. Until he met a certain someone at the coffee shop...

It was probably his worst day ever.

"..." Even the raven-haired male looked shocked at his presence beside Froi.

Oh, dear Lord.

How can the father and the son be so different from each other?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**_A/N : Sorry for the late update ORZ Not only I was busy with assignments, writter's block just decided to pay me a visit so frequently these days. So, the updates will not be as fast as I used to be (a chapter per week etc). My semester break starts in August and I currently have no plans in August, so I might update again in that month. In short, I will not be as active as I used to be in fanfiction. No worries, I'm not abandoning my stories BTW, chapter219 is awesome *0*_**

**_REVIEWS_**

**_Latias426 : I'm here TwT I'm still alive, just burried alive by the sudden amount of assignments given ORZ_**

**_Guest : I'm glad you enjoy it~_**

**_Kiyu desu : Thanks for the compliment~!_**

**_kittyluv2000 : xDDD_**

**_Cutiepie120048 : Daisya was "sent" by Tiedoll to ensure that Kanda does not skip the date xD_**

**_Ern Estine 13624 : Thanks for reviewing~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Edited: 12/11/2015_**

**_Beta reader: Ren Taro_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own -Man_**

* * *

**_._**

**_Orange For A Husband Apple For A Wife_**

_**Chapter 5**_

.

"Hey David, who was it that we asked Allen to return the package to again?" Said male blinked his tired eyes slowly, all the while recalling the name they told a certain white-haired male to return the package to.

"... Froi, wasn't it?" He looked straight into his twin's eyes, arching one of his eyebrows as he spoke.

Why was Jasdero asking such a question? He has always had a better memory than David himself... Or did they tell Allen the wrong name?

Jasdero rolled into the bed, sinking in just beside David and lay there quietly. David slowly turned his body to face his twin. He used his right arm to support his head, waiting patiently for his twin to speak up.

There was always something wrong when Jasdero asked David for confirmation since said blond-haired twin had a stronger sixth sense than David himself.

Jasdero turned his head to face David after a while, though it wore a doubtful look.

"... It is Froi, right?"

Jasdero furrowed his brows deeper. By now, David was fully awake. He thought again, and again for the right name of the kind man who lent them stuff.

"... I don't know, David, we were right. It is Froi, but I have a feeling we missed something."

They stared at each other in silence.

Jasdero was about to get up and apologize to David for waking him up before their usual morning call when the door was knocked.

"Jasdevi, are you guys awake yet?"

It's that red-haired guy, David thought. But what was his name again?

Even though Allen was their favorite cousin, Jasdevi never did pay any attention to any of Allen's friends. Or was it because they don't have friends themselves?

David once pondered that question, but he ended up giving up thinking hard about it. Friends be damned, he just needed Jasdero and his family by his side and he'd be grateful. But since they were staying over at this red-haired guy's house while they were in the country, David figured he should at least remember his name.

"Jasdevi?" That voice called out again.

"Lavi, maybe they're not awake yet… Remember what Allen said? They sleep in real late."

Ah, yes, "Lavi". That's the name.

And the other girl… David was pretty sure her name starts with a "L" too…

"But Lenalee, it's like," a pause, which Lavi probably looked to a clock before continuing, "1 o'clock in the afternoon. How can they not be awake by now?"

David blinked at said information. With his face still looking at his twin, he asked, "It's already that late?"

"Well, yeah." Jasdero nodded, "About time I woke you up." He added almost immediately.

"So I missed… breakfast?" He asked, hesitated.

"Not like you always eat breakfast." Jasdero deadpanned.

"… And brunch?"

"David, you start your day with lunch all the time. No, actually, I don't think breakfast and brunch even exist in your dictionary. What's with the sudden change?"

Oh right, he never did eat his breakfast or brunch with anyone… Not even with his own twin. Why did he even ask that question?

"Jasdevi, are guys awake or not?!"

"Yeah yeah, getting out of the warm, comfortable bed now!" David shouted back at the door.

He stomped into the bathroom, with his twin behind him getting his change of clothes out from their luggage.

"… Froi Tiedoll?"

He almost slipped at the words.

"Wait what?"

"Froi Tiedoll," Jasdero repeated, his head turning to face David and nodding. His face was getting a little paler than usual.

"… Froi… Tiedoll…?" David repeated the name himself, already figuring out what was wrong.

"… David?" Jasdero started, kind of hoping that it was not the same name as—

"… We're screwed."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh my, so you are AW."

"And you are Tiedoll…"

Allen looked down at his coffee awkwardly, trying to convince himself that a certain pony tailed male was not sitting in front of him.

"Fucking bean sprout, you stalked me?!"

"Like anyone would stalk you!" he retorted.

"Well yeah, look at you now! You probably knew who Tiedoll was but pretended not to so that you could come back with me last night to meet him." Kanda groaned, "do you like being treated as a homosexual that much? Let me remind you, bean sprout, homosexual marriage has not yet been legalized in this country!"

"Kanda Yuu, I told you it was all a misunderstanding—"

"So Yuu is willing to date Walker if it's legal?" Tiedoll piped in suddenly.

"Shut the fuck up, old man!"

"Do notice that he did not deny it." Daisya commented quietly, yet loud enough for the occupants of the table to hear it crystal clear.

"I'm so killing you, Daisya—"

Allen stood up and slammed the table, silencing everyone.

"Froi, I thank you for this coffee," he smiled politely, "but please, excuse me from staying here to enjoy this coffee with you." With that said, he stomped out of the coffee shop.

"Wait Walker, Yuu probably didn't mean it!"

"Old man, get your facts right! I meant everything I said!"

Jasdevi is so getting it when I get back.

"Walker, wait!" He heard Froi shouting again at the back.

He really wanted to enjoy the coffee with Froi, he really wanted to! Sighing softly, he continued his pace, it was such a waste that Froi was Kanda's father. He won't be able to get in touch with this kind man anymore to avoid being stuck between him and his own son.

"Allen, please!" Froi called out.

"Old man—"

"Yuu, listen to me this once! Let me just have a drink with Walker!"

Aw, how sweet. But that might ruin his and Kanda's relationship…

"Froi, really. Thank you, but I'm rushing for time—"

"I asked you if you were rushing for time before getting you this coffee, Walker."

… Damn his poor memory!

"You said no."

"Well, erm… I suddenly thought of something that I needed to do…"

"Walker, I know what you're thinking."

"…"

"Just this once, alright? I'll ask Yuu to keep his mouth shut for today." Froi smiled warmly at him.

He glanced at the male behind Froi, who just nodded in annoyance.

"He will not shut his fucking mouth if you refuse."

"Yuu, language!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He must admit, it was actually really relaxing sitting at the same table with Kanda.

He wouldn't say it out loud, but he could not stop himself from staring at Kanda as he drank his cup of coffee with such gracefulness, his eyes closed slightly as he enjoy every drop of coffee from his cup, and those eyelashes! Girls would die to have them!

It seemed as though that Kanda had a habit of licking his lips a little every time he placed his cup down, as if he could not get enough of the delicious aroma and was trying to get a little more taste off of his own lips. Every time Kanda did that, Allen could feel his heart skip a beat. His face heated up a little. But he brushed it off quickly, turning his attention back to Froi, who was too busy chatting with him to even notice that Allen was not really paying attention.

Daisya stared quietly. Tiedoll had warned both him and Kanda to stay quiet the whole time. But why him!? He didn't swear like his younger brother! Even so, Tiedoll had nicely asked them to shut up with a dark expression, adding on with a warm smile, so he would just do as he was asked.

Tiedoll just continued his rambling, not even noticing that Kanda had been stealing Allen's attention from him. Was it because none of them were willing to listen to Tiedoll that Tiedoll didn't want to let Allen go when he finally found someone, namely Allen, who could withstand his rambling?

"So, dad, you said you met Allen today because a pair of twins were supposed to return you a package?" He chirped in the conversation.

"Why yes. David and Jasdero, I lent them something and we made an agreement to meet today for them to return it back to me."

"What did they borrow from Tiedoll, Allen?"

"Huh? I have no idea actually…" Allen admitted softly.

"… You didn't even ask them what it was? What if it's drugs?"

"Daisya's right, that's dangerous, Walker." Tiedoll commented, he had clearly forgotten that he had asked Daisya not to speak a word.

"They won't do that to me." Allen replied with a smile. Jasdevi would not do anything like that. They're of them are in charge of Cross's debts after all. If he gets into prison, those two will need to work even harder to pay off the debts… Haha… What a reason for them not to frame him as anything dangerous.

He couldn't even bring himself to laugh at his own situation.

"But, what if, I said, what if, they really did it?" Tiedoll nodded at the statement before turning his attention to Allen.

"They won't."

"Whatever you say, Walker. But keep in mind to check with them the next time." Tiedoll advised, getting a little worried for Allen.

"Yeah sure." They won't even have the chance to threaten me next time, I'll make sure of that.

Tiedoll smiled at his obedience.

"Well then, thanks a lot for listening to me this afternoon."

"No no, the pleasure's all mine."

They bid their farewell.

Allen watched them walk out of the coffee shop, with Kanda being the last. His long ponytail swung swiftly as he walked. None of the strands seems to be tangled with each other even though they kept hitting on each other on every swing.

He wondered if this would be the last time he could meet Kanda.

He hoped not.

He really like Kanda, not his personality of course.

But then he remembered the saying that goes: "We can't have everything we want."

Kanda's perfect in general, so maybe it's a little fair that he has a nasty attitude?

The next time we meet, I hope that we can at least not fight.

He really likes the quiet Kanda.

A bitter smile to himself, he exited the café as well.

If only Kanda was a little nicer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just when Allen stepped into the neighborhood, he spotted Lavi and Lenalee both in speechless mood and perhaps a little… in awe?

Whoa, what's happening now?

"Allen, you certainly did not inform us of any of this." Lenalee, who first noticed Allen's arrival, said.

"Inform what?"

"Allen, this is amazing! We can save tons of money by not going out to eat!"

Now he's lost.

Before he could even asked, he smelled something familiar. His gray eyes widen slightly in realization.

"No way in hell…" he muttered.

"Freaking believe it, Allen! Oh my gosh, and here I thought they were just a pair of good-for-nothing twins!" Lavi exclaimed excitedly.

"We can hear you, you know."

David exited the house and awkwardly dragged Allen into the house.

"…David? Did you—"

"Shut up and enjoy this. I'm only doing this for today."

"What?! Today only?! What do you mean it's only today?! This is amazing, you should do this every day!" Lenalee nodded with an excited look at Lavi's exclamation.

"Enjoy this meal, bastards."

Jasdero pulled out a chair for Allen to sit and later sat himself down beside his dark-haired twin. When everyone was seated, they started devouring everything on the table.

Allen happily engulfed his share of food. Satisfied, he turned to the twins with a curious look, "So, what makes you both prepare this meal? I know how much you both hate cooking."

Jasdevi never liked cooking. They would prefer being punished than to spend their time in the kitchen preparing food. Even if said food was cereal, it was Allen who had to pour them into a bowl before giving to the twins in the past. But that doesn't mean they can't cook.

Not only that they knew how to, damn they were good at it.

Allen always loved eating the meals prepared. He remembered the past where everyone could taste the twins' cooking, that was way before the twins stopped cooking. When he first found out the twins stopped cooking, Allen was in so much shock. He was not there when it happened, so he had no idea what happened to the twins to the point that they hated cooking that much. None of the family members knew as well. Apparently, it was something between the twins. Allen was curious, but he wouldn't push them. He knew that the twins would tell him when the time came.

"They hate cooking? But these are masterpieces!"

"So, spill the beans, twins." Allen continued.

"Nothing happened. Just felt like cooking suddenly." David turned his head to the side, clearly hiding something.

"We just realized that Froi's full name was Froi Tiedoll and was probably the same person we were talking about yesterday and—" David covered Jasdero's mouth and shoved him back down into his seat.

"This is only for today so be grateful and just enjoy it!" David yelled out, hiding his blush as he quickly retreated into his room.

Allen stared at their retreating back, a small smile slowly forming.

So the twins were feeling bad that they made him meet Froi by accident.

Well, at least the meeting was not that bad. The twins entering the kitchen today for him was a big make-up plan too, so he wasn't that mad at them.

However, stealing a glance at the blonde twin beside him, for the sake of it, why not have a little fun?

"Does David think this is enough to make me forgive you two?" He stated in a cold voice.

Jasdero jumped in his seat, and slowly faced Allen, "Then Allen, I'll give you my share…?"

"Why thank you," he took Jasdero's portion, "I'm not mad at you now, Jasdero."

Jasdero breathed out a breath of relief.

"But David sure is a jerk. He didn't even apologize!" Allen made sure to increase his volume so that a certain someone can hear him in the room.

"But, but Allen, David cooked all this!" Jasdero tried to help his twin.

"This might be your cooking. Both of you can cook similar food in a similar manner." Allen knew it was David's cooking of course. David's cooking was good in the sense that he was able to capture one's favorite taste and make any dish taste similar to that flavor, yet at the same time, keeping the original quirks of the food. Jasdero's on the other hand, similar to David's but he was not as good. He would sometimes mess up a little and his cooking would taste a little off if compared to David's.

But of course, Allen never did tell them any of this.

"This is really David's cooking!" Jasdero insisted.

"Prove it." Allen said, signaling to the room.

"…" Jasdero got up from his seat and ran into the room, dragging David out while ignoring David's cries.

"Hi there, David, forgot something?" Allen's smile widens. Damn this is so fun.

"…" David mumbled something, but it was so fast no one could understand a word.

"I heard nothing, David." Allen was definitely enjoying this.

"I'm sorry, alright! Happy now!?"

"Very."

David just huffed and glared at his twin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"David, a new message from an unknown number." Jasdero said to David who was in the shower as he saw the screen of David's phone lighted up.

"Read it for me!" Came the reply from the shower.

"Right… What's this?"

"What what?" David walked out of the shower with a towel on his head.

Jasdero just showed him the message, choosing not to comment anything.

.

(Received)

From : Unknown number

How about getting Allen and Kanda Yuu together?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

A/N: Finally, sem break \\(*^*)/ FREEDOME! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well~ Sorry that this took so long. I'll try to update as fast as possible before the next sem starts which is around… 14 Sep. So, after that date you guys probably need to wait for at least three months for a new chapter ORZ I'm so sorry, please bear with me QAQ

REVIEWS:

Nella Moonblood Royalle : OMG High five! I love the twins too! They are just so awesome w

Guest : I'm so sorry about that ORZ I'm trying my best to fix that problem too. But thanks for noticing and pointing it out :D

Shadow Spears : Not Tiedoll though xD

Ern Estine 13624 : Thanks for the review~!

DarkestWriterEver : Here's another new chapter for you~

.

_**R&amp;R~**_

UnheardSalvation


	6. Chapter 6

_**Edited: 12/11/2015**_

_**Beta Reader: Ren Taro**_

Disclaimer : I don't own -Man

.

* * *

.

Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife

Chapter 6

.

David decided to treat a certain message received as a non-existent text and just leave it there like that, hoping that the sender would think that he or she got the wrong number.

He shivered on the inside. It was such an awkward message to the twins. Asking them to pair their favorite cousin up with a stranger? Well, it was true that they liked messing up Allen's life just for the sake of it, but they would surely not do anything too serious to the point that they would ruin Allen's future. Though they had no idea who was the Kanda Yuu mentioned, he sounded like bad news.

David made a disgusted face as he reread the message.

This was probably a prank, he told himself. Though he could not figure out why Allen's name was mentioned. Did the sender, perhaps, know Allen?

Hold it, how did the sender even get his number in the first place?!

Great, now he's freaking out.

Glancing at the closed door, he hoped that Jasdero wouldn't be opening that door any time soon, he wouldn't want to worry his twin too much. Speaking of which, Jasdero had been acting a little weird since they received the message. Those weird-looking stares he received from his blond twin, he wondered what they meant. Not to mention that Jasdero started pampering him all of a sudden, buying him his favorite food, making his bed for him— even offering to cook for him, something in which he declined as soon as Jasdero mentioned it.

Someone knocked the door.

"David? You in there?" It was Allen, he realized. Standing up, he went and opened the door.

"Hey, is there anything wrong with Jasdero? He looks unhappy." Allen whispered to him, probably not wanting Jasdero to hear their conversation. The white haired male was worried for the blond twin, he could tell. Well, he was too, actually. Jasdero was acting way too weird. If even Allen could see how unhappy Jasdero was… He stole a glance at the living room, in which his blond twin was staring at the television silently, and shrugged to Allen. The door was pushed ajar, he signalled for Allen to enter his room. Allen looked back at the twin in the living room once more before walking in.

As soon as David closed the door, Allen started his questioning.

Apparently he had caught Jasdero mumbling to himself about David, so Allen suspected that David had done something to make Jasdero feel down. This in turn, surprised David a lot. He did not remember doing anything or saying anything offensive to Jasdero, so why did Jasdero mumble his name?

"He mumbled too softly, I could only make out some of the words. David and sad."

David? Sad?

His name, followed with a "sad"?

With such limited clues, there were only two guesses. One, was that he really did something that made Jasdero sad, or two, that Jasdero was actually saying that he, David, was sad about something.

Allen told him to quickly cheer Jasdero up before exiting the room, leaving him all alone in the room once again.

His buzzing phone woke him up from his lack of attention to his surroundings. Turning to the table he just placed his phone before opening the door to Allen just now, he saw the same unknown number in the screen. With narrowed eyes, he gulped before walking towards the phone, but not picking it up.

Another message? This would be the fifth one since that day.

He debated if he should just read the message or delete it straight away. The previous four messages somehow make him feel sick, though he had no idea why.

"How about getting Allen and Kanda Yuu together?"

"Hello? I'm pretty sure you read the previous message. That freaking blue tick lights up. Don't pretend you're not there."

"EARTH TO THE ONE I'M SENDING THIS TO!"

"Like seriously. Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu, together. One happy ending. Are you with me or what?"

No matter how many times he reread the messages, he was pretty sure they were not supposed to make anyone feel sick reading them, but somehow he still felt… abnormal when he read them.

His trembling hand unlocked the screen and pressed onto the message received.

"Hey, you ARE David right?"

He threw his phone across the room.

"David, you alright in there? I heard something— Jesus, David!"

He had no idea who it was, all he knew was he was being held in someone's arms. His eyes were probably wide as saucers then, he could feel his heartbeat increasing in pace.

No, it's not terror, he knows.

This is the emotion he felt years ago, the same emotion that he had back then, the same emotion that he thought would never surfaced anymore — anger.

But why? Why was he angry?

"David? You okay…?"

He finally knew who held him from behind, but he didn't feel like answering any of those questions.

He was… angry receiving those messages?

It was the same emotion back then, he was sure of it! Yet to think that he did not even realize when he received the past messages… Was this why Jasdero pampered him so much? To make him happier—

Oh, he realized, it was he himself that was unhappy. Jasdero was just trying to help him.

Seeing his twin refusing to answer, Jasdero straight away reached out to the thrown phone, unlocked the screen before reading the message.

Before he could react, Jasdero called the number on reflex and yelled as soon as the sender answered the phone. Jasdero could hear the sender respond with something, but he had cut off the connection and turned back to his angered twin.

"David…"

"I'm fine." David smiled to his twins, "Really, I'm okay."

Jasdero said nothing in return. Instead, he reached out to hug his dark-haired twin. His twin might not have noticed it, but he could see it clearly. David was mad because someone was trying to pair Allen up with someone else. Jasdero silently wondered when David would ever realize his feelings for a certain white-haired male. Aside from himself, David cared for Allen to the point he was obsessed with the male.

Allen may think that they were here just to return Froi what they lent, well, that was part of the truth as well, but the real thing was to see Allen. David was the one who said to visit this country as soon as he learnt that Allen was dragged here by his friends, saying that they needed to return what they had lent to Froi as soon as possible.

David was never the type of person who returned what he lent as soon as he could. Heck, he just kept those things and treated it as his own! So, when he heard David saying such statement, he knew that his twin just came here to see Allen.

When Allen told them about the Paogam incident, he saw David having fun staring at Allen's stressful look. He could see it, David knew Allen didn't like that person's personality, that was probably why he teased Allen about meeting Tiedoll. As his twin, of course he would play along, but he knew that David did not really wish for Allen to meet the man.

And that would explain why David's face was pale, white as a sheet, when they realized Froi was actually Tiedoll, followed by the tight grip David had on the bed sheets when he first received the messages from the unknown number. He was unsure if David realized at all, but David held his fist so tightly as he read the messages, his eyebrows knitted to the point Jasdero could see three straight lines in the middle. Added with the murderous look David had on his face when he received the final message… Sigh, when would David just realize his feelings and accept the fact that he did not like the idea of Allen hanging out with someone that was not him.

Or in short, David was feeling jealous added with some anger every time Allen was paired up. And, yes, it was not the first time Allen was paired up with someone else, but David used to beat those people up as soon as he heard of it, so none of those rumors actually reached Allen's ear.

Perhaps, David was this angry this time because he didn't know who to beat up?

Jasdero tighten his hold, guessing the best he could do was to calm David down.

He just hoped that the sender got the message and stopped messaging David.

.

Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife

.

Allen entered the café once again. It was the same café where he first met Kanda in person, as well as the café he and Tiedoll had coffee together. With his eyes closed, he enjoyed the sweet aroma of the beverages in the air before opening his eyes and sitting himself down in one of the empty table. He didn't tell anyone, but he kind of fell in love with the coffee in this café.

It tasted… different from other coffee, but he could not describe it well. It had the familiar bitter taste of coffee, yet at the same time...there was something else that made the coffee nicer. After noting down his order, he handed the slip to the waiter with a smile on his face.

"… The fuck are you doing here?" The voice did not even sound mad, instead, it sounded more like an I-give-up sort of tone.

Allen turned around with an awkward smile, "Well, the coffee here suits my taste…"

Kanda stared silently at the British male sitting in front of him, sighing to himself as he glanced around the café. Before long, he pulled out a chair in front of Allen and sat himself down. Just when Allen was about to comment anything, he quickly cut in, "There's no other fucking place."

Shocked, Allen looked around almost immediately only to find out that Kanda was speaking of the truth. He slumped in his seat a little, head hanging low as he silently cursed Lady Luck for not being on his side. Sure, he enjoyed the last time he drank coffee with Kanda (and Tiedoll) in this café, but that didn't mean that he wanted to feel it every day! He was fully convinced that the reason a fight did not occur the last time was because of Tiedoll's presence between them, if Tiedoll was not there, Kanda and him would probably end up in a yelling contest, before being chased out of the café due to the loud volume of their raised voices.

Allen stole a peek at the male now sitting before him who was busy flipping through the menu to decide what he wanted for the day.

"How… How about black coffee?" Allen suggested, hoping to get rid of the awkward atmosphere by naming the coffee he just ordered.

Kanda glanced at him with a weird look, before snatching the bill beside Allen's cup, studying it for a while before knitting his eyebrows together.

Did I do anything wrong?! Allen was panicking so hard, why in the world was Kanda showing such a face?

"You… ordered black coffee in a café like this…?" Kanda asked as soon as he found his voice, slightly surprised that someone would actually order black coffee in such a fancy café.

"Is there a problem?"

"Not really…" Kanda still had that weird look on his face as he looked back down to the order slip and wrote the code for the beverages he wanted, "Just a little weird."

"Weird? How so?"

"In a café as fancy as this, no one would actually order black coffee." Kanda commented, handing the slip to the waiter as he did so. "Why pay more when you can taste a better black coffee in a normal café?"

"Is there any difference?"

The Japanese male crossed his arms and smirked, "You'll know later."

.

Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife

.

"Have a sip of mine." Kanda offered his drink to the male at the same table as him when he saw Allen already taking a sip of the black coffee he ordered.

Allen stared curiously at the cup of coffee offered.

"What's this?"

"Blue Mountain."

Allen stared at the black liquid in the cup, before averting his eyes back to his own cup, "They look the same." Even so, Allen took the cup up and drank a little, surprised to find out the coffee Kanda ordered taste so much better than the black coffee he ordered.

His smirked widen as he took in the surprised look on Allen's face, "Told you it's not worth your money spending it on black coffee."

Allen unwillingly gave the cup back to Kanda and tried his best to finish his own cup of coffee. Geez, it tasted so bad now that he had tasted Blue Mountain…

"If you like black coffee that much, just order it in a normal café. They taste better there."

Allen nodded at said suggestion.

When they had both finish their coffee, Kanda asked hesitatingly, "Any plans for today?"

Shocked Allen just stared at Kanda with wide eyes, shaking his head frantically and waited patiently for Kanda to finish his sentence.

"… Come with me."

.

Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife

.

Kanda brought him to a traditional café run by the locals. He sat there obediently as he saw Kanda speaking an unknown language to the workers there before sitting down beside him.

"…. What did you order?"

"Black coffee."

Allen blinked, "… We just had coffee." He stated, and was replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me on this."

Allen was about to comment about how unhealthy to have that much coffee in a day when two cups of coffee were placed before him.

That… was quick.

Allen gulped, using his gloved hands to raise the cup before taking them to his lips.

"Huh?"

It tasted nice. So much nicer than the black coffee he had in that fancy café.

"It tastes better, doesn't it?"

"… It's a special coffee isn't it? I heard you speaking to them for a while before sitting down." No, he refused to believe this is the same coffee he drank. It tasted so familiar, yet it was so much nicer and addicting than the one he had!

"Not really, I just told them not to put any sugar in it."

Allen narrowed his eyes at the smirking male.

"Lavi told me sugar in this country is either gula, tang, tong, or just sugar. I'm pretty sure you did not say any of those.

He was replied with a snort.

"There are always other ways to tell them you want black coffee without sugar." After thinking for a while, Kanda asked, "Is this your first time in this country?"

When he replied with a nod, Kanda simply shook his head slightly.

"There's much for you to learn here then."

Allen's form slumped once again, "Lavi and Lenalee are always busy together, I doubt they would even bother to teach me the culture here." During his stay, Allen observed the interactions between locals, he was really impressed with how unique the culture was in the country he was staying in right now. He was always curious about it. When he asked the twins if they knew anything about the culture here, he was given a bored look before David would just flick his forehead, asking him to search online himself. As for Lavi and Lenalee… He hardly saw them anymore. They were gone when he woke up every morning. Speaking of which, just how early did those two wake up? To think that they were no longer in the house when it was just seven in the morning…

"You're interested? The culture here, I mean."

When he received a nod from Allen, Kanda regretted his question. He sighed to himself silently and cursed himself for saying a little too much.

"… I can teach you."

He probably just dug his own grave.

.

Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife

.

"… I'm an idiot."

Daisya stared at his brother for a while, speechless.

Did Kanda just mumble to himself and call himself an… Idiot?

Well, who cares, Daisya turned his attention back to his phone, debating if he should send the next message.

He had obtained this number from Tiedoll after meeting Allen that day, and none of his messages were replied to, despite the lighting up of the blue ticks beside his messages, signaling to him that the receiver did receive his messages and had read it. Then, all of a sudden, the number called and yelled at him, asking him to stop bothering them.

Did he get the wrong number, perhaps?

He rechecked the number he programmed into his electronic device with the numbers Tiedoll wrote for him on a paper.

All ten digits and none of them were incorrect.

That only meant one thing — He got the right number. Well, unless Tiedoll copied the wrong number… No, that's not the point here.

He was really sure that the receiver was that David guy, 'cause, well, his instinct told him so?

Hey, his instincts were quite sharp sometimes.

Anyway, back to the main problem:

Why the heck was he not contacting David with the given number?

"Kanda, stop moping around," he snapped at his brother, pushing the blame for his bad mood onto his brother who had been annoyingly walking here and there before him.

"I'm really an idiot." Kanda clearly treated him like air.

"What, you killed a person or something? Nah, Tiedoll will make sure you're safe and sound—"

"Why the fuck did I even suggest that I'd tell him more about this country?"

"…"

How exactly was he supposed to answer a question like that? Besides, who was Kanda referring to? His mind was in a chaotic situation, but he answered the question anyway.

"So in short, you're going to be stuck with whoever he is now, right?"

"Why did I even bother to talk to that fucking beansprout when I saw him at the cafe?"

And why did he even bother to answer Kanda when he knew Kanda was not listening to him at all? Perhaps he was an idiot alright, and of course this "he" refers to his long-haired brother.

Hold it, say what?

Does that mean… Kanda and that white-haired cutie will be out for dates in the future?

Oh, I need to tell that David guy this!

With all of his previous questions forgotten, he retyped his message and sent it.

This was going to be so interesting!

.

Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife

.

David threw a glance to the white-haired male who had just entered the house with a wide smile on his face before looking at his twin. Meeting with his twin's equally confused stare, he emotionlessly turned back to face his glowing cousin, followed with strings of colorful words flowing from his mouth. His cousin was literally glowing, and oh God, how radiant he was to the point David felt like he would turn blind if he stared at Allen any longer.

He knew Allen was always the happy-go-lucky type of person so it wasn't that big a deal when Allen glowed like this, but something was bugging him at the back of his head.

Allen Walker looked way too happy.

"Allen, did something happen?" As usual, Jasdero approached the British male.

"Huh? Nothing happen." Allen replied, ending his answer with a hum.

"Something must have happened for you to be this happy." Jasdero pushed, his eyes flickering secretly to his twin, telling him through telepathy, I know you're curious too, ask.

Why the heck should I do that? David glared back.

Oh, I don't know, I just wondered why you were leaning so near us as I asked. You're clearly curious too.

David tensed up and lazily stood up from his seat before seating himself down beside Allen. He rested his chin on his right palm and started staring.

"…"

Jasdero face-palmed himself behind Allen. He breathed out a deep breath slowly and calmed himself down.

Do you think you staring at him would make him answer anything?!

Why not? We do this all the time.

That's because we're twins, dumbass!

David suddenly realized that and decided to speak up. Seeing his twin finally was going to start a conversation with Allen by himself, Jasdero couldn't help but perk up. Even though they had known Allen for such a long time, never had David start a conversation with Allen by himself, it was always the white-haired male who started speaking to them before David decided to add his own comments about any situation Allen told them.

Jasdero stared at his twin in excitement.

"So, speak up."

And ended up slipping to the floor. No, the floor was not slippery at all, he did not step on anything either — His body just gave way as he raised a white flag mentally.

"… Huh?"

"You looked too damn happy. What's up?"

"The ceiling, dumbass. So Allen, what made you wear that wide smile on your face?" Jasdero finally decided to push his idiotic twin to the side and start the questioning by himself, and yes he ignored the hateful glare from his twin as he pushed David out of his way.

"Oh, erm, I kind of… Met Kanda again just now?"

"That bastard stalked you!?" Jasdero pushed his twin who was currently in raging mode (again) further down, and smiled wider, "Met by accident, I'll guess."

"Yeah, I just went to the same café that I went to yesterday and there he was! We sat at the same table and had a relaxing chat."

The glow intensified, if you know what I mean.

Or if you look carefully, the amount of dark aura from David was rivaling Allen's radiant glow and nope, it's kind of hard to see which was stronger. Apparently, Jasdero was the only who sensed it, Allen on the other hand was so immersed by his own voice he realized nothing and spoke non-stop.

"And then he told me he could teach me about this country! Doesn't that sound exciting?!"

Nope, not at all.

David went from raging to cursing a certain Japanese male in his heart so hard while he glared at his still-talking cousin. Allen still did not realize how mad David looked, he just kept going and going about how excited he felt to meet Kanda again.

The male with blond hair smiled at Allen, his hands still holding David securely down under so as to avoid his twin doing anything stupid, for instance — running out of the house now and ending up lost in the streets and start spamming Jasdero's phone about what an asshole the road was, not allowing him to return home. Before any questions are raised, yes, that has happened before.

The worst part was that it was not a onetime thing.

Usually, Jasdero would ended up listening to his twin's ranting for almost an hour before the dark-haired male would try to get Jasdero to get him home.

He'll confess, it felt like getting a pet cat that refuse to acknowledge how much of a pro it was in getting lost no matter how many times it occurred.

"Allen," Jasdero cut his cousin off and signaled to the clock, "It's getting kind of dark now."

Allen dumbly stared at the clock before giggled in embarrassment, "Sorry I got a little carried away…"

Hell yeah you did.

"Nah, it's okay. Good night?"

"Good night, both of you."

David clearly did not feel like sleeping, Jasdero could see all of that written out on his face. He simply dragged David by the collar and pulled his twin into their room by force.

.

Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife

.

David was a little too quiet.

Jasdero had thought that David would roll around on his bed, or stomp the floor so hard that everyone in the house could feel the quake, or even mumble strings of curses into the sheets. Yet, the room was silent. No sound could be heard emitting from his twin. He turned around, with his face now facing his twin on the bed, only to be greeted by a phone-using David.

He sighed.

"David, using your phone like that will damage your eyesight."

He saw David knitting his brows further in, yet made no comment on his previous statement. Curious, he rolled onto his twin's shoulder, trying to see what David was reading.

I just heard from Kanda! He and Allen Walker will be out dating in the future! Woohoo! This is the best news ever!

"…"

David locked the screen, and quickly buried himself under the covers.

The blond twin stared at his dark-haired twin for a while, before sighing and stretching his hand to the lamp beside the bed.

"Night."

.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Finally get this done! ORZ So sorry about the late update TAT Semester starts and I had to put my word doc on hold. Thought that I would have time to finish this chapter quick before posting for you guys, but no, assignments love me. =A=lll They love me so much I have to sacrifice me weekends with them.

Well then, I always like the idea of David secretly loving Allen so yeah I'm putting this in here too x3 Oh, for the scene in the café, usually we would hardly ordered black coffee in an expensive café, or at least that's what my family does w So yeah, it's kind of weird for me to see anyone ordering black coffee In such expensive café.

Well erm… I'm doubting the next chapter will be up soon. I'm only free to type in Dec since my semester ends there… Wait, I have to prepare for my booth in CF.

God damn it.

I guess the next update will be after CF which is… Around 20 something Dec?

I'm so sorry for the wait (bows)

Oh, yes, I'm sharing booth with my friends in Comic Fiesta in Mines Convention Center in December. Those that are in Malaysia during that time, feel free to check out my booth :D My artworks are signed as "Alissa" or "UnheardSalvation", so if you see a booth selling art signed by this two name, I'M OVER THERE 8D Just call out UnheardSalvation and I'll know xD

Anyway, some of you may notice this, I've got a beta reader! :D Special thanks to Ren Taro for beta-ing my work. My previous chapters were edited, so feel free to reread them! xD

REVIEWS:

Ryuakilover: Glad you enjoy it (^0^)

Guest: (rechecks) OMG I'm so sorry QAQ It's been a long time since I read the eng translation for character's name ORZ Cause in Chinese her name is pronounced as "Li Li Ming" or "Lee Li Ming" so I kind of assumed it's "Leenalee" =w=lll Thanks for noticing anyway~!

Guest: I'm so sorry my updates are slow T^T

kittyluv2000: Thank you and you're welcome~ (^w^)

Nella Moonblood Royalle: You better update your stories soon (=w=)b I'm following some of your stories so I'm curious for the next chapters. Let's do our best on ff! :D

DarkestWritterEver: x3 Glad you like this too~!

Ern Estine 13624 : Thanks for reviewing~!

.

R&amp;R

UnheardSalvation


	7. Chapter 7

**_Beta Reader: Ren Taro_**

**_Edited: 1/10/2015_**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own -Man_**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_Orange For A Husband Apple For A Wife_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_._**

He was so regretting his actions.

Kanda glared at the ground beneath him hard, pushing all the blame onto the ground as he did so. Sneaking a little peek at his watch on his wrist, he knew that Allen Walker would arrive at any moment. In other words, it was already a _little _too late for him to run away and pretend that he did not come here in the first place.

Chirping of birds could be heard everywhere. These beautifully calming sounds of nature were once Kanda's favorite, as they could make him relax and thus, forget about the world for a while… But not today.

They sounded annoying as fuck today.

Almost as if the birds could read his mind, he was immediately answered with louder and more ear-piercing chirps above his head. He looked up to glare at those damn flying creatures, glaring at each and every one of them as they mockingly chirped even louder at his glare.

He swore the birds were _definitely _laughing mockingly at him now.

As he felt the vibrations in his pocket, he reached for the electronic device with his eyes still locked on the birds. Familiarly unlocking his lock screen, he finally averted his eyes, squinting slightly at the sudden brightness before reading the message received.

_This better be a message from that fucking Allen Walker saying that he somehow could not make it and I can just go home now._

It seemed like Lady Luck was not with him these days. Or should he say-he twitched his eyebrows-Lady Luck _never _visited him anymore after the meeting with a certain white-haired bean sprout who had somehow mistaken him as a female. That bean sprout probably seduced Lady Luck to _his _side of life, and perhaps that was why Kanda was not able to live his life as peacefully as before.

He could have been promoted in his job for fuck's sake, but _no_, someone just had to screw everything up and make him meet up with this Walker by _forcing _him to attend the stupid tradition of culture.

Now that he thought about it… Why in the world did he give in to such a request and push himself further into this fucked up situation by suggesting to hang out (he cringed at said word) with the culprit (not) right now?

The sun was burning his skin pretty badly, or perhaps it was because he was too used to the cold weather of foreign countries. Whichever it was, he did not give a fuck, he _did _care, however, when his mind registered the message on his phone, making him wonder if it was just the burning sun that made him more annoyed, or if it was because he was truly annoyed by such a message.

_I'm sorry, but I think I'll be a little late. Traffic problem. _A sad face was inserted here, _and I kind of… Got myself lost here…? –AW_

How the fuck could anyone get lost in this place when there was only _one _fucking lake garden in the area and it was situated _right beside_ the entrance of the area?

This Walker kid was either trying to mess with him, or he really was a pro at getting lost. In which Kanda could not decide which option pissed him off more. He was equally annoyed with both, honestly speaking.

He probably looked like an idiot standing there for almost an hour, waiting for a… Not a friend, an _acquaintance,_ who was probably _not_ going to appear before him any sooner.

To be fair, it was him that came an hour earlier than the meeting time, but still— Oh god, this was pissing him off so much now. Wasn't it common sense that wherever you go, you should arrive at least 5 minutes earlier than said time to avoid being late due to accidents or whatever shit you may or may not face while reaching your destination?

… He could just go home now, right…?

And when that white-haired kid does arrive, he'd just reply that he left the place since he still has something else scheduled after this meeting even though it'd be an obvious lie. Who would work on a Sunday?

"Kanda! Found you!"

_Speaking of the devil… _He turned around with a glare, regretting once again that he even hesitated in returning home before the male before arrive. _Great, now I can't even go home_.

The male before him breathed heavily, clearly evident that said male had run for quite a while before arriving. Even so, Allen Walker still smiled vibrantly at him and apologized again for letting Kanda wait for him.

"Tch, you're late."

Still a smile on his lips, Allen tilted his head a little in a questioning manner. The clock behind Kanda indicated that Allen was actually not late; in fact, he was _on time, _so why did Kanda comment that he was late? He quickly flipped his phone out and checked the previous message for the meeting time, only to be stunned once again at the same numbers appeared on both his phone and the clock in the garden.

"… Kanda, I'm actually on time."

"I know," he scoffed, "Can't you tell the difference between a statement and sarcasm?"

… Allen still hated his attitude alright.

And he thought that he was making progress with the kind Kanda that he met in the coffee shop back then… A little disappointment settled down in him.

The raven-haired male turned his body swiftly, his ponytail swung in accordance as he did so, with a slight glance to the British male, Kanda gestured for him to follow.

Somehow, that lightened up Allen's heart a little. A small smile made its way to his lips once more, "So, where are you taking me to?"

"Tch, you'll see."

**_._**

**_Orange For A Husband Apple For A Wife_**

**_._**

It was yet again another helpless situation to the twins.

At least, it was Jasdero that was unsure what he should feel about such situation.

Jasdero stared blankly at his dark twin who was all dressed up to the point of even he could not recognize his own twin. No, actually, the worst part was that…

David did not put any makeup on.

Well, of course not putting any makeup on their face was the easiest way to make Allen unable to recognize them at first glance… Allen rarely saw them without makeup on. They locked their door when they're asleep and only exit the room when both of them were done with their makeup so no one in the family actually remembered how they looked like without makeup.

Well, yes, they were once a children that did not touch any makeup at all, but things changed.

During Allen's absence in the family, something happened, something that made them quit cooking for anyone except for themselves, and as well as starting to wear makeup to cover up their real face.

Their family tried so hard to convince them to at least not put on any makeup in the house, yet they were all shot down by David's middle finger. Jasdero on the other hand just played along with David. He didn't really mind if there was makeup on himself or not, he just didn't want David to feel left out, or whatever it was called.

Thus, Jasdero was really shocked to see his twin unlocking the door without makeup this morning. Despite that, his hand kept pulling the hat on his head down all the time as they exit the house.

If this was how far David would go for Allen, why couldn't the idiot just realize how much he much he cared for Allen?! Jasdero whined mentally.

David chuckled softly, his eyes still locking on a certain white-haired male who was appearing to be panicking. Jasdero glanced at the male as well, sweat dropping slightly as he saw Allen frowning at his own phone. Allen probably got lost again and was trying to figure out where he was.

Perhaps his action was a little too sudden, he kind of attracted some attention in the garden. He saw David frown a little and pull his hat lower. Those who stared at them started whispering. What they were whispering, Jasdero did not know, but the most important thing right now was to chase them away without attracting even more attention. It was clear that David was already uncomfortable with all the stares from these people. For others, David may just seem to be a constantly annoyed person, but as his twin, Jasdero understand that David was indeed, very uncomfortable with the stares.

That was why David always put makeup on whenever he went out. When others saw someone with that kind of makeup, they didn't stare for fear of being beaten up for no reason. And it worked for David. No one would stare at him more than necessary that way.

But now…

"Kanda! Found you!"

The attention was then averted towards the Japanese male in the same garden. The twins let out a relieved breath when they noticed the stares had died down around them, though it was obvious that David was still annoyed to see how happy Allen looked when he found Kanda Yuu there.

"…. Let's go."

"Where to?" questioned Jasdero.

Not bothering to answer the question, David simply pointed towards the leaving pair with his thumb, another frown settling down on his face.

"… I'll drive."

No way in hell was he going to let David drive in this situation.

David would probably try to crash the car without caring if Allen was in it, just to get Kanda Yuu in trouble.

**_._**

**_Orange For A Husband Apple For A Wife_**

**_._**

He licked the ice cream his twin had bought him once more, still locking his sight on a certain pair in the park, narrowing his eyes as he saw Allen smiling at the male sitting next to him on the bench.

_Just what in the world are they talking about? _

David could not understand what exactly could be so interesting to the point that Allen would smile so cheerfully with just a sentence from that pony-tailed male.

Another lick - he tried to avert his attention from the pair and focus on the bitter flavor of his dark chocolate ice cream Jasdero bought him. _Maybe this will distract me for a while….. _Somehow, the more he stared at the pair, the more he found it hard to breathe. It was almost as if there was something that grew on the inside, and was blocking the air from going in and out of his body.

_This sucks._

Or was it because he was still not use to the hot weather in this country? David pondered that thought for a moment, thinking things through and decided that it was probably just his body unable to adapt to the temperature here, thus making him feel _a little _unwell.

"Well…" Jasdero started, breaking the silent atmosphere between the two of them, "Why are we here exactly?" Sure, this was where Kanda had brought Allen, but that didn't mean they had to follow them here and _stay _until the pair left...right?

"Just making sure that bastard doesn't do anything weird to Allen," David answered smoothly, secretly wondering the same question as well. _Why do we have to stay here as they… Date? _Cringing at the last word, David furrowed his eyebrows tighter, not liking the sound of it. Now that he gave it some thought, why exactly did he feel the need to follow Allen all the way here? This was not the first time Allen went somewhere without them and he was pretty sure Allen was more than capable defending himself in a dangerous situation.

It's not that easy to live with Cross and stayed unharmed.

"You know, David." Jasdero sighed a little, "This is something called _stalking_."

"No, we are just looking after that idiotic British boy who can be easily cheated by _anything_."

Slightly annoyed with said statement, he retorted, "And we both know how much of an idiot he is all the time."

_Even though he scores better than you academically? _Can't David just admit that he cared for their little British boy?

"Look, David. Allen can take care of himself—"

"That bastard might just kidnap him for all we know."

"And even if _that _happens," A smile was given to the dark-haired twin, "We both know Froi well."

"That has nothing to do with this." It was obvious that Jasdero was getting a little annoyed with the fact that they were stalking someone - he meant - _looking after _Allen. David just had a feeling they should not leave them here…

"Do you not trust Froi?"

Well, it's not that he _does not _trust Froi, it's just that… He glanced at the pair once more, suffocating slightly as he saw Allen bring up another smile on his face, before looking back at his twin.

"Don't look if it hurts."

He blinked at his twin.

"Just go home now, we can check on Allen at any time; we don't have to do it the _stalking _way." It pained Jasdero just to see how much pain was in David's eyes as he watched them from afar. And yet this idiot realized nothing of it!

"… I don't want to go back now. I don't want to stay here either."

The blond one among them glanced around, noticing some were staring at them curiously.

Thinking that his twin should have more friends than just him and Allen, he dragged David to the hut nearest to them.

"I suggest we hang out with the people here."

Perhaps these people here can distract him from the white-haired male, and hopefully, allow David to fall for someone else.

'Cause honestly speaking, Allen's as slow as David in this field.

"But," In a panicked voice, David tugged at his twin's sleeve and pointed to his face, "We _have _to go home first."

_You'll have to face the others without make up one day… _"Try?"

"No."

He groaned in defeat and dragged David back to their car to get the spare makeup supplies he placed in the car this morning since he had a premonition David was going to bitch about being uncomfortable without makeup during his stalking activity. To think that he did not do so; instead, he only needs it to converse with other people….

Hold it, was David planning on not conversing with anyone today in the first place?

"… You were planning not to talk to anyone, right?"

"I'm not planning to talk with _strangers_."

Guess he placed too much faith in David this morning.

**_._**

**_Orange For A Wife, Apple For A Husband_**

**_._**

"Wait, so you mean _everyone_ here can speak by mixing up the languages they know and _not _getting their tongue twisted?!"

"… I thought westerners did the same thing." Kanda commented.

"The most we mixed up are two languages."

_Isn't that the same thing? _Kanda took a sip of the hot beverage in his hand and simply turned his head back to the front. He always thought it was normal for everyone to mess up the languages and still get the point across without any miscommunication of any sort. Never had he thought this would be such a shocking situation to the male beside him.

"I heard some Chinese and English, and some weird language I don't know…"

Apparently it was so new to the male that he started analyzing the languages he heard and tried to understand the conversation between him and the old man who was simply asking Kanda for directions.

"This is a multi-racial country, what did you expect? Besides that—" Kanda turned his attention back to Allen, "It was _only_ Chinese and English. You got it right." And the whole conversation was mostly in English, so why was Allen doubting that he heard a third language?

"… It doesn't sound like just two languages."

Staring in disbelief at the white-haired male, Kanda was speechless.

Doesn't sound like just two languages? 'The fuck was that supposed to mean?

Probably figuring out why Kanda was staring at him with a weird look, Allen quickly explained, "I can hardly make out most of your words, just _some _that I can catch that sounds like Chinese and English. Others just… Sounds alien to me."

"… Changing accent doesn't mean I'm talking in a different language, idiot."

"But you were speaking in perfect English to me! Why bother changing accents if everyone here can understand perfect English?"

"We only manipulate our accent to foreigners like you to make sure you understand us."

Oh, that's really… Thoughtful…

Allen smiled embarrassedly and mumbled a soft thanks to Kanda, thinking that it was kind of sweet for Kanda to manipulate his accent that way just to make sure they could communicate well. Speaking of which, he glanced at Kanda for a while, wasn't Kanda a Japanese name? He wondered how it would sound if Kanda talked to him using his Japanese accent and not perfect English. Would he still understand everything Kanda said?

Kanda was actually surprised how well the conversation was going the whole day. He was half-expecting one of them to mess up the day's outing and end up returning home swearing not to meet the other male again; what happened was the total opposite of what he had thought.

It was fairly… Pleasant to speak with him. Not that he would admit out loud, mind you.

Allen Walker listened to his every explanation to the question asked with patience and never once did he interrupt Kanda as he spoke. The British male simply waited for him to finish his sentences before raising new questions to further understand his explanation.

If this was the situation he'd face every time he met up with Allen Walker, honestly speaking, he would not mind one bit. Instead, he would actually agree right away without second thoughts.

Being with Allen Walker felt more relaxing than being with Daisya or Tiedoll.

_Maybe meeting up with him isn't that bad._

With his watch striking 18:30, the noises in the park slowly died out and soon, they were the only ones left.

The sunset scenery before the both of them was beautiful, though Allen didn't enjoy the scenery that much. To him, sunset meant the ending of the time he had to hang out with Kanda, which meant that he had to go home and face his dear friends that ditched him for almost a week in the house _alone. _Luckily, the twins were there to accompany him all the time… Even though he was not really in the mood to see them either.

Besides, David had been peaceful these days… He wondered why. Usually, the dark-haired teen would play at least a prank on him every two days in which he considered it as a sign of them saying "welcome back" to him, but then… He had not been prank _at all _for days.

That, was worrying.

That was because it either meant that the worst prank was going to be launched at him, or that the twins were already pranking him in a way he did not know about and would only realize when the worst ends appear before him.

"It's time to go back."

Dragging his feet slightly, Allen understood that he should not tie Kanda down with his time by saying that he does not wish to go home yet. _Kanda probably still has things to handle after this…_

"Yeah, nice hanging out with you today, Kanda."

Kanda nodded in return before gesturing Allen to get into his car.

"I'll drive you back to the lake garden from the morning."

"Yeah, sure."

Oh God, why did he have the urge to push the large smile away from his face?

**_._**

**_Orange For A Wife, Apple For A Husband_**

**_._**

"WE ARE BACK ALLEN!"

The two _great _friends of Allen Walker slammed the front door open and shouted as loud as they could to alert their friend who was supposedly in the house, but he was not. Replied with an awkward silence, Lenalee stared at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"Where do you think Allen is?"

"With Yuu maybe." It was meant to be a joke, yet it was responded with a stuttered voice behind them.

"Did you guys s- stalk me or something?!" Allen yelled from behind them as he reached home a minute later than the two and was just right behind them. They probably didn't notice due to their height difference.

_Actually, it was us that stalked you, not them._ The twins laughed at Allen's flushed face and went on to tease him.

"Did ya have a _fun _time with Kanda Yuu?" David stressed out a certain word in annoyance with a smirk.

"Well, I— Stop laughing! It _was _fun though…"

David's face fell immediately, he quickly played it off by putting on another smirk to cover up his bad mood, all the while reaching his hand secretly behind his back to Jasdero and pinched him hard, letting out his frustration as he did so.

Jasdero held in his screams while continuing to smile at Allen's reaction towards this topic.

"A-Anyway, why are you guys back so early?" Usually the two only returned in the middle of the night… According to the twins (The twins slept late).

Lavi happily hung his arm around the shorter's shoulder and waved a slip of paper before him.

"… A voucher?" It was a hotel voucher, Allen recognized.

Lenalee hugged Allen tightly, showing him how excited she was.

"Er… Congratulations on finally getting laid by Lavi?"

He was responded with two smacks on the back of his head.

"We've won the family trip, so I've decided to let the three of you enjoy this trip with us."

Allen took the voucher and studied it. He may not be able to read the language of the country, but there's always English translation beneath it.

"… Lavi, it says it's for six people."

"I know."

"Including you both, there are only… five of us."

Lavi grinned at Allen, "Well, the sixth person…..I'm convincing him to come with us tomorrow morning!"

…Somehow Allen felt like this was a bad idea.

"I'm gonna drag Yuu out with us this time!"

.

**_TBC_**

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'm so sorry that I've been updating Screw My Life for 2 chapters straight and not updating this one ORZ As for the next update, (for both this fic and Screw My Life) if it is still not out by this Sunday… Consider it being hiatus for another 3 months before I can update TAT I'll still try to type out some chapters during my studies but I can't guarantee that I can post them in time QAQ_**

**_Moving on, I've just opened a new facebook page for my art posts. I'm not sure if I should add in my fanfics there, so that you guys can see if I'm dead or alive during my studies and when I'll be updating the fics etc. So, tell me what you guys think about it in the reviews or PM the page. I'll consider upgrading it as my facebook fanfic acc as well to let you guys have easier access to the updates~ ^0^ The name's UnheardSalvation_****_银玄_****_ in facebook under the category Artist if you guys wanna check it out. Here's the link (remove space)_** **_ www . facebook UnheardSalvation %E9%93%B6%E7%8E%84-1208360722527312 /_**

**_REVIEWS: _**

**_Hisuiryuu: Thanks a lot for the review! I'll do my best to type more *0*_**

**_Guest: I know your feels ;~; The twins are one of my favorite Noahs in series_**

**_Shadow Spears: YESHHHH indeed ((inserts you-know-it face))_**

**_Kittyluv2000: Thanks for the support~_**

**_Ryuakilover: Glad you enjoy it~~_**

**_Ern Estine 13624: Thanks for reviewing~_**

**_DarkestWriterEver: Yesh, they shall MUAHAHHAHA_**

**_Btmdiamond: Awwwww love you too, sweetheart ;) Thanks for the support~_**

**_._**

**_R&amp;R_**

**_UnheardSalvation_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Beta Reader: Ren Taro**_

_**Edited Date: 19/04/16**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple for a Wife**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"Fuck _no_."

"Aw, come on, Yuu," Lavi stared at his best friend with the best puppy dog eyes he had, "Let's go have fun together—"

"Go on ahead, staring at me with those disgusting eyes and I'll scoop them out, I swear."

_You're hopeless_, Lenalee simply continued staring at her phone as she commented mentally, all the while squashing the urge to roll her eyes at her boyfriend's failed attempt to convince their best friend to go out. Seriously, what in the world made Lavi think that using puppy dog eyes on Kanda would work?

She _may _have fallen for it a couple of times…she coughed internally, alright alright, _all the time, _(she was getting uncomfortable, lying to herself) but that's because she's his girlfriend! Of course she'd soften her heart and give in, but this was Kanda Yuu!

Sighing once more as she stared at how shamelessly her boyfriend was trying his best to persuade a certain Japanese male to go out with them and ending up with said friend reaching for his katana, only to be stopped by Lavi's constant begging, she just couldn't help but to ask herself: _Why did I even fall for this idiot?_

"What the— I THOUGHT TIEDOLL CONFISCATED THAT THING!"

She opened her eyes a little; she had closed them when a sudden headache hit her as she stared at the situation, and moved her palm from her head to below her chin. She probably should help him now.

"WAIT I'M SORRY YUU—"

"…"

Leaning back comfortably on the sofa she sat on, she unlocked her phone.

Lavi's screams were actually quite satisfying to listen to.

'Sides, Kanda wouldn't really kill the idiotic rabbit anyway.

"LENALEE HELP!" He screamed to his girlfriend, all while dodging the raging samurai's attacks.

He was sure that Lenalee was _definitely_ Komui's blood sister.

They both just leave him to die like this.

Oh, if only Allen was here…he would save him for sure! That kind, sweet, innocent little Brit would surely save his ass, and try to reason with this insane samurai— most importantly, Allen would not ignore his pleas.

_Ah, if only Allen was a chick…_

And he tripped.

The katana successfully knocked into his head, and _hard_.

Looking back at the ground to find what he tripped over, his eye just grew wider.

Lenalee's extended leg was then folded neatly under her hips now, eyes still on her phone, though it was obvious that she was holding her laughter back.

"LENALEE YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO HELP ME, NOT TRIP ME!"

She shrugged, "Just had a feeling that I should let you fall."

It happened _every time_ he thought of other girls or a gender-bent Allen, it was almost as if Lenalee installed a sensor in him and was able to sense when he was not thinking of her, and usually he would end up receiving her wrath or was subject to random pranks that woke him up from his fantasy.

It may hurt - he massaged the bump forming on his head - but god damn, this just made Lenalee even more irresistible to him.

No, he wasn't a masochist. Definitely not.

Though it was unknown to him how to explain why he actually _enjoyed_ this side of Lenalee.

He was going to open his mouth to reply, but he quickly shut it tight when a certain Japanese weapon was pointed straight at his eye.

"Get the fuck out of my house _now_."

_It was my mistake to trust Lavi with this task_, Lenalee sighed.

"Actually, we are here for a reason," She started.

"And I said _no_. For fuck's sake, _leave_."

"… Allen's going though." She had no idea why she had said that. Even Lavi stared at her weirdly, his eye staring straight into her eyes, _Dude, seriously?_

She glared back, _this is definitely because of your influence, I have no idea why I said that._

Lavi widened his eye at the statement. _What? Why am I the one to blame?_

"… And I should care, _why?"_ Kanda's voice cut them off.

"Well, erm…..because you…hesitated?" She suggested.

"That's right!" Lavi quickly butted in, "Yuu hesitated!"

"This is bullshit." Kanda slammed his door open, "Out _now_."

"Allen's going, Kanda," She repeated, "And the twins are going too."

…

_Okay, seriously, I have no idea what you're doing here, Lenalee._ Lavi raised both of his palms in the air.

_Oh, shut it._

"And pray tell, _why should I care_?"

"Oh, I don't know," Lenalee crossed her arms. "Allen will have to share a room with _two_ male (cousins) if you don't go."

That, surprisingly, made Kanda come to a halt in his steps.

_Wait, what? Are you serious?_

"… How long is this stupid thing?"

Lenalee threw a victorious look to the redhead, _mission accomplished._

"A week."

_**.**_

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

_A week, huh?_

Allen stared at his luggage, mentally debating if he had brought enough clothes for this trip.

_Maybe this is a little too much… I'll just repack…_ With that thought in mind, he poured out everything he'd packed onto the bed, before sighing and repacking everything.

"Oh look, someone is missing a certain _someone_ to the point it took him _more_ than an hour just to pack his clothes."

Allen simply nodded without much concern with the voice.

He knew David would surely drop the topic if he saw him being uninterested. He didn't have to say anything— just stay silent and nod. Sooner or later, David would just drop the subject and try something else, trying to make Allen react.

Speaking of reacting…did David always act this way?

Allen pondered upon that thought. As long as he could remember, David was always like this, doing things that'd get on his nerves, and laugh it off when Allen got mad with him. Then, Jasdero would be the one to apologize to him, all the while dragging his dark-haired twin beside him, punching and kicking him until David muttered a soft "sorry" to Allen. He could have come and apologized himself, but it seemed like David just _never _wanted to apologize to him without being pushed by his twin.

That, Allen sighed mentally, is what Allen couldn't understand about the dark-haired twin.

He never thought much about it, but now that he's thinking about this…was David trying to get him mad on purpose?

But wasn't that weird? Who would make someone mad for no reason?

_David apparently, _his mind supplied unhelpfully.

David, however, was speechless.

It was meant to be a joke, but Allen Walker nodded!

He freaking nodded when he was asked if he was missing Kanda Yuu too much!

All thoughts of teasing Allen about how excited he looked for this trip vanished into thin air. He could not even explain why he was getting so frustrated with his cousin all of a sudden. His face darkened as he reached for the door and slammed it closed after exiting.

_Slam!_

"…" He turned his head back and stared at the poor door, his brows knitting together as he tried to figure out what David was mad about.

He was re-packing his clothes, then David said something, followed by him ignoring him— then realization hit upon him.

_Oh,_ really?

David got mad just because he ignored him?

_I swear, he's just like a kid._

Shaking his head in defeat, Allen started to think of ways to cheer David up later.

As childish as David can be, as his cousin, he still wanted David to be able to enjoy himself as much as he could during the trip. And perhaps, he smiled to himself, perhaps David could find something (or someone) that was even more interesting to mess with. That way, Allen could finally escape from his pranks and jokes.

Allen coughed, it's not that he despised David or anything— He just had a feeling that David should spend more time with someone who was _not_ his family member.

The twins were always antisocial. Jasdero had grown better with time, despite being the more submissive twin; but David was still stuck within his own world. It was almost as if there was something blocking David from reaching out to the outside world, even though his blond-haired twin was already out there reaching, for him.

An invisible wall, he'd call it, an invisible _barrier _that locked David up inside, without a single crack for David to escape from.

With the sound of the main door being unlocked, in which was followed by the sounds of his friend who'd returned, he looked down at his now-packed luggage, double checking it one last time before nodding with a small smile on his face.

_This should do it._

_**.**_

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

This was definitely the worst day for David.

First, Allen was getting _way_ too happy for the trip, and he _nodded. _In other words— He _agreed _that he missed that samurai bastard!

He calmed himself down a little after leaving Allen's room. There's no way in hell Kanda Yuu was going to agree to this trip. Well, at least Kanda Yuu looked like the type that hated useless trips like these.

Yes, that made him feel a little better.

Lavi Bookman and Lenalee Lee went out to convince Kanda Yuu to attend the trip, there's no way that they're going to make it though.

Scoffing, he smirked as he leaned on his twin who was busy checking out the destination of the trip online.

Lavi Bookman and Lenalee, not really the best combination you should have to convince people into doing something for you.

He scoffed again at the thought and glanced at Allen's door, drawing a smirk onto his face.

_You miss that bastard? Oh, too bad, he can't join us._

Hm, maybe his day was not that bad after all.

And then comes the exciting yelling from Lavi Bookman and Lenalee…

His smirk dropped, a frown taking over its place instead.

Why in the world did Kanda Yuu agree?!

He took a deep breath, _okay, maybe it's just a coincidence. _Perhaps they just asked at the right time.

Perhaps, Kanda Yuu _was _planning to go on a trip anyway, so he just agreed when he heard that he could join a _free_ trip.

He didn't know about Kanda Yuu's financial situation, but he was pretty sure that the samurai wannabe was just trying to save his money by going this trip with them.

Yes, yes, that's probably why.

Still, it was annoying to see how much Allen brightened up at the thought of a certain someone agreeing to this trip.

Without much thinking, his hand reached up and hit Allen hard on the head.

"David, you don't go smacking people's head for no reason!" Allen yelled, his hands massaging the sore bump on his head.

Said male just whistled and played deaf as he walked away from the white-haired male.

"David! You arse!"

Lavi stared at the interaction before him, leaning closer to Lenalee, who gladly accepted him into her embrace before reaching to pat his head lovingly.

"Hey Lenalee?"

Lenalee hummed, her hands never continuing to comb through his wild red hair.

"Why did you mention that we invited Allen and his cousins?"

She blinked.

"Are we _not _supposed to tell him that?" she questioned.

"Well," he sighed, "It's not that we _can't _tell him. It's just that… I thought he'd reject it more if he knew that they were going."

"But he agreed." She deadpanned.

"Exactly!"

They probably did not realize, but all three other occupants were still in the living room and none of them were deaf.

Oh well, with Lavi's volume, it was a little impossible for anyone _not _to hear anything crystal clear.

For the third time that day, David's face darkened.

_That bastard agreed after knowing that we were going…?_

Allen blushed.

"… Kanda agreed after knowing that I'm- I mean, _we _are going?"

_Don't think I didn't hear that "I" you were trying so desperately to hide from your sentence! _Alas, David could not really yell at Allen for this, so he just bit down on his lower lip.

"Actually, he hesitated when he knew you were going, then confirmed that he'd go after knowing that the twins were going."

That was surprising.

Kanda Yuu confirmed only when he knew he and Jasdero were going?

So he was not aiming for Allen?

Suddenly, David felt like he was the biggest fool on earth.

Why would he even have the thought of Kanda Yuu aiming for this stupidly annoying British brat in the first place? It's true that Allen looked like an easy target for pedophiles, he coughed mentally, but Kanda Yuu didn't really sound like a pedophile…. but then, you can't judge a book by its cover…

_No no no_, he shook his head this time, he was just looking out for his cousin— Nothing more.

Yes, of course, he was just worried for Allen's wellbeing.

So here was everything he collected:

Lavi Bookman invited Kanda Yuu for the trip.

Rejected.

Lavi tried convincing him by telling him that Allen was going.

Still rejected.

Then, when Kanda knew that there'd be a total of _three _strangers following Lavi and his girlfriend on the trip, he agreed to come along, to look out for his friend.

Even though it was all untrue, somehow, everything seemed to click in David's mind.

_It fits… This explanation._

No, it does not.

_Perhaps, it was me who viewed Kanda Yuu wrongly all along?_

Guilt crept upon David.

_**.**_

_**Orange For A Husband Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

He takes back his words.

Kanda Yuu was definitely the worst bastard he ever met!

All he wanted to do was to show that he was sorry that he viewed him David _rarely _wants to show that he's sorry for someone. He hasn't even done anything, all he did was just sit beside Allen, and that bastard shot him the deadliest glare ever.

What the fuck was his problem?!

_We haven't started any conversation and I hate him already, great._

"… So these are the twins you were talking about?" He definitely did the right thing coming to the trip with the idiotic rabbit.

How in the world does that idiot rabbit even know these people?!

If Tiedoll was here, he would surely scold Kanda for judging a book by its cover or some similar shit. Even so, he took another glance at the male sitting beside Allen. Who the fuck in their right mind would think a guy like _that _was normal in _any _sense?

He had nothing against dudes wearing makeup, but this— how should he put it? This took everything to a whole new level. Do they think they look cool with makeup or something?

Or are they actually women that resemble men?

No, no, Lenalee said that there were two _guys _coming with them. So that means… these twins _are guys_.

_Oh, right, _Lavi has the _weirdest _taste in befriending people, so it's not really _that _surprising.

"Kanda!" Allen greeted him cheerfully and waved his hands in a way that hit David straight in the face. He was not sure if Allen was just ignoring the black-haired male, or that he was so oblivious to what had just happened.

David grabbed Allen by the hand and cursed softly. Allen reacted by trying to pull his hand back, but David was stronger. With a smirk on his face, he tightened his hold on his cousin's hand, watching how said male struggle in his hold with amusement. Suddenly, he doesn't feel that mad at Allen for _accidentally_ hitting him anymore. Looking at his struggles now, he couldn't help but feel entertained.

Kanda glared harder at them, not quite understanding why he was feeling more pissed off than usual.

Lenalee was talking to him about something, probably introducing these two strangers to him, he didn't really care that much to be honest. Even so, to prevent Lenalee from knowing that he was not paying attention, he simply nodded at everything she said. He did pay attention, however, when he heard her last sentence.

"Alright! Then you'll be in the same room as Allen!"

_... What the fuck?_

_**.**_

_**Orange For A Husband Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

The car ride was _fantastic, _note the sarcasm.

Lavi had imagined so many scenarios in his mind regarding how chaotic the car ride would be. Never had he thought that it'd be _this _awkward.

No one said a thing during the whole ride.

Lenalee fell asleep after fifteen minutes, so did Allen. He had expected the twins to start something and make Kanda annoyed to the point of violence. The twins were always so into pranking people, so it's not that much of a surprise if the twins _did _ start up something. He was so looking forward to it—

He thought they did nothing because Allen was there, so when Allen felt asleep, he mentally cheered.

_Finally! Now the show will begin— Why are they taking out their phones instead?_

Damn it! He forgot about phones!

Goddamn distractions…

As soon as Allen fell asleep, the twins took their phones out and kept their eyes on their devices. David would occasionally stop playing with his phone just to stare at the now-asleep Allen, and pat his head softly before returning his attention to his phone.

It was a peaceful car ride for Kanda.

Under normal circumstances, he would enjoy it.

Staring at the pair behind him through the reflection of his phone, he decided he didn't like it one bit.

That beansprout was being too damn close with a stranger.

Not understanding why he was feeling so mad about such a peaceful atmosphere, he discreetly bit his lower lip in annoyance.

He was pretty sure that he would never get along with this dark-haired male.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I'm currently in the middle of my break so I might be able to update more frequently these days… But no promises! I'm not sure what happened, but this break I'm feeling more stressful than my studies time. Thus, resulting in more sleep in less time awake. I literally sleep the whole day away just because of the dizziness in my head. **_

_**Even so, I'll continue typing as soon as I have time.**_

_**The reviews I received really cheered me up, so keep them dropping?**_

_**REVIEWS: **_

_**Shadow Spears: Thanks for the wait~! I'll update ASAP**_

_**Ryuakilover: Hahaha xDDD its ok, I often feel confused about these three too. You're not alone xD**_

_**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks for the review!**_

_**.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**UnheardSalvation**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**.**_

He _may _have been looking forward for some chaotic situation in this trip.

… Is it too late to take back his words?

The argument of who sharing a room with who— He thought it was only Kanda would mind, seeing that Kanda _hates _sharing his things with the others. So, he left that job to his girlfriend, in which she _magically _made him agree to sharing a room with their cute little Brit without much bloodshed happening. He had thought that this issue is solved.

— Until now, that's it.

"What do you mean this idiotic Brit—"

"Hey, I'm right _here_, David!"

"—Is staying in the same room as that guy?!" His finger was pointed at a certain Japanese male in the group.

Everything was _so _peaceful, he almost thought that there's nothing that could kill the peacefulness. And _of course_ the twins would have to start arguing with them when they found out they're not in the same room as their cousin.

Lenalee blinked at the fuming male before her.

"… What's wrong with Allen being in the same room as Kanda?"

"Allen should be in the same room as us—"

"Look, David. You are sharing a room with your twins. What makes you think there's any place left for Allen in that room?"

David scoffed at said response.

"Back when Allen was staying with us, we shared a room _together_." He declared proudly, loud enough to make sure that the only long-haired male in the group to hear him. A smirk was drawn on his face when he saw Kanda twitched in annoyance at his declaration.

"David, we were nine—" Jasdero was quickly shushed by his dark-haired twin.

Allen simply face-palmed himself in response.

"… Look. I know you guys _love _Allen a lot." She ignored the defensive "_NO I DON'T LOVE HIM_" from David, "Do you honestly think that a twin size bed is able to fit in _three_ male?"

"It's better than allowing Allen to share a bed with that guy!"

"Actually… I don't mind sharing a room with Kanda," Allen confessed, "Sides, there's something both of you were hiding from me, isn't it? Are you sure you want me in the same room as you where I will see you in your real nature?" He was referring to their make-up, of course. However, when comes to people that only listen to his side of the conversation, namely _Kanda Yuu, _it's easy to get the wrong idea.

David was going to retort, but then as soon as Allen reminded him that sharing a room meant that they have to face Allen without their make up on, David almost yelled that he don't mind if Allen's the one who see their real face. Keyword, _almost._

Not yet, He still doesn't have to courage to show anyone his real face. Jasdero is another story, but Allen Walker— He can't do it.

A punch was thrown at the wall, "… Do whatever you want!" With that said, David stormed off to his assigned room, Jasdero following behind him after apologizing to the rest of the group.

"… They really _listen_ to you, Allen." Lavi commented.

"I hope they do." Allen answered, his hand now reaching for his own luggage before turning to Kanda, "Lead the way, Kanda."

The Japanese male simply walked to his room, slowing his pace a little to allow a certain bean sprout keeping up with him easily. He was most definitely just being considerate to the shorter male, seeing that he was a lot taller than the other, so it's only fair for him to walk slower than usual for the male behind.

Usually, Kanda would walk in his own pace without thinking of the ones behind him, especially if it's an idiotic reed-haired rabbit. Screw that, he would even _increase _his pace if its Lavi Bookman behind him, silently hoping that he could somehow lose the so-ever annoying male behind in the process, in which he never manage to do so with how good Lavi is in following someone's pace in ease. _God damn those long legs._ If the idiotic rabbit has a height of this bean sprout, everything would be so different. He wouldn't have to listen to his useless rants about girls. Well, at least before Lavi met Lenalee, Lavi would always rant about girls. After Lenalee appears in the picture, Lavi never spoke of any chicks (at least not in front of Lenalee). He was glad, but then the rabbit decides to bug him with _other _unrelated topics as well.

Allen Walker, however, he secretly stole a glance behind him to see said male was looking around eagerly, obviously excited with the trip, but Allen never made any unwanted cheers at anything that surprised him. _Unlike a certain rabbit_, Kanda muttered mentally.

This, he could really live with this.

"Erm, Kanda?"

It was kind of weird. No matter what circumstances, he would felt annoyed with such gesture of breaking the silence he love so much, yet, when it was this white-haired male's voice that did it, it seems to be blending perfectly with the peaceful silence. Just like how a small droplet of water dripping into a lake, it may create beautiful water wave, but never disturbing the peaceful water surface of the entire lake.

Was it even possible for a human voice to blend into nature that perfectly?

"We're here." He answered the white-haired male.

With that said, he inserted the key card into the slot, pulling it out swiftly after hearing a _beep_, before proceeding to push the door open.

_**.**_

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

As soon as she enters the room, Lenalee went straight to the twin-size bed and dived into it, all the while leaving her boyfriend, who was busy pulling both their luggage _not _with ease into the room, to deal with all other situations.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" She started when Lavi finally laid himself down beside her after setting down everything in the room. Said male simply turned his head to his lady, with a wide grin on his face, he passed his phone to the lady. No questions needed, she unlocked the screen. Lavi always has a habit of planning a schedule when going for any trip and saved them as a JPEG, he will then set the picture as his wallpaper throughout the trip.

Alright, Let's see. Day two, day two—

She blinks several times, not entirely sure what she should comment with this plan.

"Brilliant plan, isn't it?"

She glanced up, straight into the emerald eye before her, her right eye squinted slightly while she raised her left brows.

"… Are you sure you're not just messing with them?"

"Aw, come one, you have to admit that this is brilliant—"

"You're literally digging your grave, _dear_."

Lavi chuckled, he waved his hands in a "there, there" matter.

"They love me, Lena-lady."

She scoffed, "Yeah, they'll _love _you so much."

Now sitting up, Lavi reached for the cup of water he had placed on the side table before he laid down, taking a tiny sip of it, and passed to Lenalee, a silent gesture of asking her to take a sip too before going on with the conversation. Which she did, with a gulp of water running down her throat, her sight never leaving her man's glance, _go on_, she signaled.

"First of all…" He dragged the sentence, wanting to create an artificial tensed astmosphere among them, "Allen can't swim."

She rolled her eyes. She had known Allen for years, of course she knows that Allen can't swim. It was not that he had a phobia of water or anything traumatic related to water; it was simply because no one taught the poor white-haired male how to swim. She had once promised Allen that she'll teach him what she knows when they goes for swimming one day, but that never came 'cause that it was later that this redhead rudely intruded into their daily life, then oh so easily, _kidnap _her (which she did not actually resists in any way ) to get to know her more. Since the appearance of this red head, she had missed out lots of time to hang out with her white-haired friend, but Allen assured that he was fine with it; he even encourages Lenalee to hang out with Lavi more back then, all the while muttering about himself shouldn't be in the way of her relationship or something among those lines…

"I know about that already, Lavi."

"We're supposed to teach him _how_, isn't it?"

_Oh._

She did not expect Lavi to actually remember about her mentioning that she had this promise with Allen. Seeing that Lavi just listen to her blankly, she had thought that he was simply "listening" and not "absorbing" the information she was telling him.

"I remember every single line you said," Lavi said gently to the now-blushing Lenalee.

"S-Still-!" She quickly averts the topic, "Are you sure it's okay to plan it this way?"

Lavi reached for the now-empty cup in her hands and placed it aside.

"Kanda is the best swimmer I've ever known, what could go wrong?"

"The twins," She retorted.

"…"

"…"

"… They won't do anything right?" Lavi timidly voiced out his thought.

Somehow, just _somehow_, after Lenalee reminded Lavi about the existence of the twins, they just have a feeling that things _should _be going all according to plan… Right?

The expression Kanda wore while he stared at his own cellphone back in the car when David was patting Allen's head while the white-haired male was sleeping — that was the first time he sees Kanda feeling annoyed with the quiet atmosphere. He was sure that Kanda was actually not staring at his screen, but the reflection of the twins and Allen Walker at the back seats. And why was he so sure with this? Well, you see, Kanda was _never _someone who loves using cell phone. Heck, the main reason Kanda still has a cell phone was that Tiedoll had to threaten Kanda that he will annoy Kanda everyday if Kanda rejected the cell phone. That aside, he caught Kanda kept stealing glances at the trio at the backseat while he was staring at his cell phone, almost as if Kanda wanted to make sure that what he sees in the reflection did not deceive him.

Sure, he knew that Kanda cares for the precious little Allen silently. In fact, that was the main reason he chose Kanda for that role on their trip tomorrow! Still, he was actually slightly surprise with how the twins' expression seemed to soften at the sight of Allen sleeping, especially David. That gentle expression he wore when he patted the soft white strands, even going as far as letting Allen to lie down on his lap during the car ride.

He saw David laid Allen's head down gently onto his own lap to avoid neck cramps on Allen, yet as soon as Allen woke up and asked why was he lying on David's lap, David simply knocked his forehead just like how he always does in the house, then saying that it was _Allen _that lay on his lap willingly, and of course ending with a, _"Jasdero said not to push you away,"_ followed by a grumpy expression. May I add that Jasdero had not even open his mouth throughout the journey?

It was clear that the dark-haired twin cares for Allen, but why was he bullying Allen, time and again?

_Maybe it's just a family thing. That's how they show they care for each other in their family?_

Will things still go along with his plan by now?

"I don't know. It's _your _idea anyway." He heard Lenalee said to him.

"… Let Lady Luck choose her side, shall we?"

The lights went off.

_**.**_

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

"So our Brit still can't swim, huh?"

"… Aren't the two of you the same as me?" Staring at the twins beside him who started to fan themselves under the shelter, Allen deadpanned. With David turned his head in annoyance, Jasdero smiled at their cousin before pointing at their makeup. For that, Allen sighed in defeat.

"You guys _did _realize we're going to come to a beach, right?"

"…"

"David won't leave the room without his eye liner on."

"… So you were not planning to enter the water at all?"

David simply stared at him back in response, "You're doing the same, aren't you?"

"But in my case, I _don't know_ how to swim; not that I don't want to!"

The older twin shrugged, "Same thing. Three of us are not going to enter that salty water. Think of us as your companion now."

As much as he wanted to think that it was indeed _sweet _for the twins to accompany him on the beach while the other three members of the trip enjoying themselves in the water, he was pretty sure that was not all. There must be something else that makes the twins do not want to enter the water. _Their make-up, duh._ But surely, there's something like a….. a waterproof makeup? He probably should ask Lenalee about it later. With that, the twins will be able to have fun with them without worrying the water ruining their makeup.

Whatever reason for them to start wearing makeup on daily basis, it should not be the reason to stop them from having fun.

"Fine, I get it!"

The three occupants on the beach turned their heads to the source of the yelling, namely, _Kanda Yuu, _as witness how Lavi is bouncing up and down while cheering so loudly in the background.

_Why's that bastard walking towards us?_

David glanced around, searching for anything that could have caught the raven-haired male's attention to the point he's walking towards this direction— Then, his sight landed on Allen Walker.

… _It couldn't be._

No, it's actually possible. Lavi Bookman is cheering so happily behind there, with his girlfriend returning his hugs while winking at Allen— They _are _aiming at Allen!

"Get up, _bean sprout._"

"H-Huh?!"

"Inthe water, _now_."

"Wait, he can't swim—" He didn't know why he had shouted, all he knew was that he can't let this bastard pulls Allen into the water.

"And I'm here to teach him. _Up, _bean sprout."

"A-alright." Allen stood up timidly, his eyes glancing at the twins with questioning stares, unsure if he should leave the twins there.

"I don't have the whole day, bean sprout."

_Him? Teaching Allen? Yeah, right._

"We'll come with you." David stood up next to Allen, his other hand pulling his twin up. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Kanda opening his mouth to retort, quickly before the words could escape from Kanda's lips, he said, "And before you say anything, Jasdero and I know how to swim."

They were both greeted by Allen's innocent betrayed look.

"You guys knew how to swim, yet none of you decided that it was important enough to tell me?!"

Jasdero pointed his thumb to David, "His idea," before hanging his left arm on Allen's neck while David hung his left arm right above of Jasdero's right arm, and walked towards Kanda's direction.

"I can't believe you both—"

"There, there, Allen."

With the sounds of Allen and Jasdero playfully arguing with each other playing in the background, David kept his eyes on the Japanese male before him, a smirk slowly curved up as he sees Kanda slowly turns his stares into glares.

_Two can play the game, Kanda Yuu._

_**.**_

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

Kanda decided that he was regretting his choice to agree to teach the Brit how to swim. Yes, it was the idiotic rabbit's idea to teach a certain white-haired male how to swim; but honestly speaking? He didn't mind the idea at all. Somehow, he had no idea why, he felt that he would enjoy the time he teaches Allen Walker. Even so, how should he put it in words that he was okay with this? If he just nods, the idiotic rabbit will surely take advantage of this and asked him to do something else— He knew this idiot too damn well.

"Come on, Yuu. Look how lonely Allen looked there!"

Said bean sprout were chatting happily with the twins. There were no smiles on Allen's face, but he could see it, the sparkles in those grey eyes as he chatted with the twins. He stared at them silently, then turned his sight back to the redhead, nudging his head towards the three occupants under the shelter, _does he fucking looks lonely to you?_

"Look, Yuu. Allen can't have as much fun as us when he stayed on the beach."

_He sure is enjoying himself with those make-up freaks on the shore though._

"I don't give a fuck."

"Kanda, we're going to be here _the whole day_," Lenalee stressed, "Are you sure you'll be fine with Allen only staying on the beach with the twins?"

_Of course not!_

"Fine, I get it!"

The couples were cheering behind him, he knew.

Nah, it's okay now. All he needed to do now is —

"Wait, he can't swim—" That's why he came here, _duh._

"And I'm here to teach him. _Up, _bean sprout."

Whatever it means when Allen Walker hesitated to go to him? Why did that bean sprout feel the need to turn to the freaky-looking twins as if he needed their approval before doing anything else? He realized, he did not actually ask that idiotic rabbit regarding the relationship between the bean sprout and the twins. _Are those two, _he stared at David and Allen, _together? _Quickly, he swung those thoughts away, _if he's already in a relationship, he won't be attending the Paogam activity now, won't he?_ Then why was it?

Why does Allen Walker need their approval for something so insignificant like this?

"I don't have the whole day, bean sprout."

As long as he gets the bean sprout _away _from this twins—

"We'll come with you."

_Seriously?_

"And before you say anything, Jasdero and I know how to swim."

_So you will be standing at the side awkwardly while the lesson goes on? Just _great.

Before he knows it, he had started glaring at the twins, especially towards the dark-haired one, in which he was replied with a smug smirk.

_**.**_

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

"It wasn't that hard, isn't it?"

Not at all. In fact, it was _way _easier than he had thought it would be. Allen could finally keep himself afloat without using any floats. Yeah, it was a little tiring that he had to keep kicking under the water, yet he felt no fatigue from all those kicking exercises Kanda thought him; if it's even possible, he could feel more energy growing from the inside.

A nod from Kanda, "Now, try swimming to that rock."

He did as he was told, surprised to find out that his body was already getting used to the water. He could easily let himself flows to wherever he wants! _This is amazing; _he turned to face the twins with a large smile.

"Look, I can swim now!"

"Idiot—" He felt a pull from the dark-haired twin beside him. He blinked several times, before realizing that he could have knocked into someone else if David did not pull him in time _again._

"_Jesus_, how many times do I have to tell you to be more aware of your surroundings?!"

He let David raged over, a large smile sticking on his face.

Though he had no idea why David was not willing to teach him, but he was glad that David and Jasdero followed him. God knows how scared David looked when he first tried to float on water back then. David kept placing his arms under Allen's body, preventing the body from sinking too low every time Allen started to sink. Not forgetting that David kept Allen unharmed by preventing him from banging into the others during his lessons.

"I'm scolding you, _Brit_. Stop smiling!"

… _Are these two really not together?_

Kanda felt his eyes twitching at the sight before him.

If you want someone to learn, you let them_ die_, _metaphorically, _not literally, of course.

How in the world does this David guy expect the bean sprout to learn how to swim by protecting him to this extend? Pulling the bean sprout away from hitting rocks or human was understandable, but placing the arms below the body just to make sure he doesn't sink too low?

What. The. Fuck.

"Did I hear someone _finally_ knows how to swim?"

A splash was thrown towards his direction.

"IT'S PARTY TIME!"

Lavi and Lenalee rushed to their side, splashing water on them as they did so.

Suddenly, Kanda felt as if he was the most idiotic person ever alive.

Why would the idiotic rabbit requested to teach the bean sprout about swimming? It was to make sure that the bean sprout doesn't fucking drown while they splashed him with water!

Guess it's time to retreat to the shelter with that blond twin there… As for the bean sprout, he threw a glance at the black and white pair behind him, gritted his teeth as he thought, _that freak will take care of him_.

As long as he retreated back to the shore, he will be free from all these stupid _party_—

"Jasdero, come join us!"

At a speed of light, the blond before him rushed through him to the pair behind him.

… _Even better, I get that spot all to myself_.

"Yuu, come back—"

_As if I'll do as you told._

Seaweed was thrown to his hair.

"… You are fucking _dead_!"

_**.**_

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

Before they know it, the guards whistle at the crowd, alerting them of how late it was.

Lavi groaned and threw the beach ball in his hand to Allen one last time, before walking back up to the shore.

"Here," Lenalee handed Lavi a towel. She had retreated from the so-called _party_ earlier, saying that she was already at her limit and that her skin would be ruined if she stayed under the sun any longer. With the group slowly retreated back to their camp spot, she handed each of them a clean towel.

"David, your eye liner is smudging." She commented, and reached for her bag for some makeup remover, "There, it'll feel much better."

The dark-haired male simply stared at her a while, before shaking his head slightly at her offer. Wiping his face gently with the given towel, he carefully not to wipe off the remains of his eye liner, then proceeding towards the direction of the public toilet with his own bag of supplies. _Is he seriously going to reapply his eye liner? _

"Allen," She turned to said male, "We're not going anywhere later. Dinner is included in the hotel, so go tell David that he doesn't have to reapply his eye liner."

_What? That fucker is actually fixing his makeup? _

Kanda stole a glance at the other twin that had seated himself down next to the bean sprout. And to think that he thought it was this blond twin that will be more into makeup and stuff… Turns out it was the other one?

"It's okay, Lenalee," Jasdero said to the only female in the group, "David's unconfident without his eye liner."

"Is he really that normal-looking without makeup?" Lavi asked, starting to get curious of the now MIA twin. With his head now turned towards Allen, he questioned, "Allen, how does David looks like?"

"The last time I saw him without makeup was when I was _six_."

"He had been wearing makeup for that long?"

Allen shrugged, "I left when I turned seven. Later in life, it was them," Allen pointed to Jasdero, "who searched for me from time to time and stayed with me despite what country I was in. By the time they first found me, I was nine; they been wearing them since then."

"Why?"

Allen looked at Jasdero, who in turned just smiled at him, not answering the question.

"… Beats me. They won't tell me." Allen pouted.

Then something else hit him.

"How did _you guys _know what country I was in all the time?"

Jasdero blinked innocently, "… You wrote to us?"

"Before I started writing to you guys, I mean."

Jasdero shrugged.

"I just followed wherever David goes, no idea how he figures out where you are all the time though."

_Sounds like a stalker to me, _Kanda thought.

"Lenalee—!"

A sudden yell shocked everyone in the group, followed by a glomp from an orange-haired girl towards the only female of the group.

"Fou?"

The other hugged Lenalee harder, "Can't believe I see you here!"

"Same here." She greeted back.

"Oh, one thing before anything— Look at this hottie I saw on my way here."

A phone was thrust to her face.

The guy in the picture was obvious that he was clueless that a picture of him was taken. He appeared to be finding something in his bag, in a place that seemed to be less crowded than usual.

"… He looks _oddly _familiar."

"He's hot." Fou complimented.

"Fou, you have a boyfriend—"

"That isn't half as hot as this dude."

She sighed.

It was then David returned to the group, his makeup all well done.

"Oh shit— You didn't tell me you know the hottie!"

_Huh? _Lenalee raised her brows at her friend, who was busy staring at David with interest. Looking down at the phone once more, it clicked.

The one in the picture was David, when he had freshly removed all makeup from his face!

Unconfident? Heck, why is this boy hiding his pretty face with makeup?

"Woah, boy, what's with all those makeup?" Fou groaned at the missing sexiness on the male she had her eyes on, clearly unhappy with the state of his face now full of makeup.

"_Screw off._" He snapped.

Fou stared at Lenalee in silent, slowly thinking things though, before smiling at the male before her. "I got the wrong guy, sorry."

David scoffed.

"Well, I'll go ahead." She walked past Lenalee, lowering her voice to the point that she's whispering, "I'll send you that picture. Tell me more when you figure out what's up."

The smile on Lenalee's face was all the answer she needs.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**A/N: A long break from this fic, and now I'm back! ( owo ) Thanks a lot for the wait!**_

_**Truth to be told, this chapter could be done on 29**__**th**__** August, but my body decided to fall sick by then. So I ended up dragging my sick body to my hometown and rested for two days straight ORZ**_

_**For the part Lavi set his schedule as his wallpaper, someone actually does that xD There was this time I was so blur I forgot what classes I have next but was too lazy to find the pdf format schedule in my phone, so I tapped at the one next to me in class, "What's next?" He was using his phone that time, so he just clicked the "home" button and let me look at his wallpaper. Gonna admit… It's so damn convenient.**_

_**Moving on, why do you think David's wearing makeup? 8D Be sure to leave your thoughts in the reviews~ I wonder how many of you can get it right xD**_

_**Alright, that's all for today.**_

_**.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**UnheardSalvation**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**.**_

"... What do you mean she's here…?"

Fou rolled her eyes, a straw in her mouth and she slowly sucked the sweet juice out from the cup, enjoying every drop of it to the fullest. "Like I said, I didn't know she's here too."

Bak, still in frozen state, stared at his female companion suspiciously.

"Look," She sighed, "I know you had a crush on her. Do I look like those kind of people that makes fun of other's crush?"

A nod.

She hit him on the head with her power bank.

"That is uncalled for, Fou!"

"Your nod was uncalled for." She spitted back.

Bak massaged the slight bump on his head, muttering "but it's the truth.." under his breath, in which Fou decided too lazy to hit him in the head again.

"Oh well, since she's here. That'll only means that Komui's here too-" It's not like Bak hated the Lees, but honestly speaking, Komui Lee freaked him out a lot.

Especially his sister complex attitude.

"Oh, she's not here with him."

He raised his head in surprised, "She's here alone? In a foreign country?!"

And Komui did not stop her? That's really…. Surprising.

"Doubt that idiotic Komui will be with her though. After all,there's a total of _five _boys with her just now when I saw her."

Bak choked on his drinks, which then leads to a series of coughing fit.

"... Isn't she dating Lavi Bookman?"

There's no way Bookman will let her around any other male- Oh wait, this is Lavi Bookman they're talking about.

More worrying thoughts surfaced in his mind.

"Oh, that redhead and white-haired one is with her too."

"Walker is here _too_?!"

What is this? He fled all the way to this country with Fou to get away from them for time being. To think that they're here as well?

Don't get him wrong, he doesn't hate them.

In fact, he likes them, a lot.

Especially a certain pig-tailed girl.

_Too bad she's taken, _he clicked his tongue.

He was going to confess to Lenalee until he realized he was just a step late from Lavi Bookman. She had accepted Bookman's feeling by the time he reached there with flowers and all. The newly formed couple enjoyed themselves in each other's embrace, totally oblivious of his arrival.

He did what his instinct told him - he ran away, the flowers flung to the floor as he abandoned them.

Of course she would choose Lavi over him.

Lavi is smarter, wilder, funnier - Lavi could give Lenalee what she wanted; he can't.

Blessing them in his heart, he could not help but to shed a few tears at his failed attempt to confess. Oh right, Fou was with him too back then.

The usually talkative girl was so quiet. Sitting behind him with her back against him, she placed both their phones in silent mode before started sending texts to him.

He need to get his frustration out, but he didn't want to speak out.

He knew, that once he started speaking, his voice will break.

Perhaps, Fou realized this; perhaps it was just how Fou comfort others, he didn't know actually. But he was truly glad for what she did. To accompany him by being with him back to back, but being quiet as to not disturb him while he dwell within his own sadness, adding up with the way for him to let everything out using text messages.

It was a painful decision, but he decided to give congratulate the pair on the next day.

_._

"_You saw us?! Gosh, that's so embarrassing…"_

.

He simply smiled at them, and gave Lavi a _friendly_ warning to treat Lenalee well, in which Lavi replied with a grin.

All the while, his and Fou's hands were tangled up, him placing all of his heartbreak into a form of force and let them out onto Fou's palm.

He didn't even realize he did that until Lavi pointed out that he was taking Fou's palm in his hand.

Surprised that Fou even let him took her hand for such a long time, he was grateful that Fou didn't mind him for doing so to get his frustration out on her.

However, it seems like Lenalee and Lavi got the wrong message by that gesture.

.

"_You guys are together as well?! Congratulations!"_

.

Fou remained silent; he simply smiled at them, not wanting to comment anything about it.

Him and Fou? They know each other too well to be in a relationship, he'll say.

It was almost impossible that they'll end up together.

Sides, he was sure that he was not Fou's type. In fact, he was _far _from her type.

Even after approving Lavi and Lenalee's relationship, he still could not lie to himself saying that he had given up his feelings on his crush.

He was a mess for a while, until Fou just barged into his room as usual and threw him a plane ticket.

.

"_A vacation. The day after tomorrow. Apply your goddamn leave now."_

.

He stared at the calendar he hung beside the door and realize Christmas would soon be over. If he take a vacation from then, he can just return after New Year's ends… It's about time for him to clear his leaves as well.

And he did, he took a flight with Fou to wherever Fou takes him.

She would never harm him anyway.

"As I was saying, there's this hot dude with her- Are you listening to me, Bak?"

"Yes, yes, now place that power bank down."

Trust Fou and her obsessions with hot dudes… She literally never stops talking about them. There's even a folder in her phone that's dedicated to pictures of her so-called _hot dudes_.

"This is the first time I see a guy with makeup in life! I thought they only do it to post their selfies and remove them when they go out."

And there she goes again. At least, she's not the squealing type fan girl. She's the type that's admire their pictures and keep it all to herself - never screaming or squealing loudly. He could still handle this type of fan girls.

_Guys with make up, huh?_

The first thing came to his mind was a drag queen. But he quickly dismiss that thought when Fou showed him the picture she took.

"... I don't see any makeup on, Fou." Or is the trend now the nude makeup? Or whatever it's called? And he thought that does only apply on females…

"I caught him without his makeup, fondling with his bag in a less crowded area. Then when I greeted Lenalee, he met up with the Lenalee with makeup on."

Say what?

"...I'm serious." Fou deadpanned.

"It's just, you know, hard to believe that a _guy _would actually fix his makeup…?"

Fou resisted her urge to roll her eyes back once more.

"That aside," Bak glanced back at the screen once more, "... He looked pretty good without those makeup on-"

"Isn't it?!" And there she goes again.

Sighing, he took another sip of his drink, "I kind of feel bad for your future partner."

"_Sure_ you do."

"To think that he'll need to deal with you fangirling on other guys."

Fou smirked at said statement.

"You have no idea."

_**.**_

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife.**_

_**.**_

He had thought that he would finally had some peace after bidding the rabbit goodbye.

With his eyes still closed, he focused on his hearings, collecting as much information he could pick up and frowned.

When will these fuckers _move_?

"... Guys, it's late now. Lavi said we'll be leaving early tomorrow-"

"Are you trying to chase us away, Brit?"

_As if it's not obvious enough._

He breathed in deeply, and slowly breathed them out. Hoping that somehow he would not snapped at them-

"Allen, just sleep with us tonight! David will feel lonely if you don't-"

"Don't drag me into this mess, Jas!"

_Fucking hell._

"Jasdero, David _please. _I'm staying with Kanda this time, you can't just barged into our room like always to have a sleepover."

So this is not the first time the twins clashed into Allen's room? They did it more than _once_?

Another inhalation.

"But Allen-" Jasdero whined.

"Jas, just leave it-"

_That's fucking it._

"I'll give you 10 seconds to get out of _my _room," With his eyes finally open, he glared at the two intruders hard.

"Is that a threat?" David walked up to him, smirking as he placed both his hands into the pockets. He bowed until his eye level were in sync with Kanda's before looking at him straight in the eye. "How about, _no_?"

_I'll fucking kill this asshole!_

"David, that's enough!" The whitenett came in between them, pulling David away with his hand, his brows furrowing in disapproval before sighing at the childish behaviour of his cousins.

"I'm so sorry, Kanda. I promise they'll be out of the room-"

"Right now." Kanda urged.

"Yes, of course. _Right now._ You heard him, guys."

The twins were silent for a while. Their sight glueing on Allen for a while before moving to stare at each other with an unreadable expression.

_What do we do now? _David blinked at his twin.

… _I don't know…? _Jas blinked back.

"Like I said, it's pretty late now. How about going to bed?" Their cousin suggested with a smile.

… _Allen's right, you know. _Jasdero stared at his twin once more.

_Are we really leaving this Brit here with that psychopath? _The dark-haired twin knitted his brows together in annoyance.

Allen sighed.

Of course the twins would try to make a scene tonight - He should have foreseen that.

No matter where he is, the twins always wanted to stay with him in the same room until they decided that it was safe enough for Allen to be alone in that space. Only then, they'll stay in a separate room of the same floor. He always find it sweet that the twins did this for him. It didn't really bother him seeing that he was already used to them barging into his life without any warning. Plus, staying in the same room as the twins made him feel anticipation.

Their face without any makeup on.

Well… It was just Jasdero's face that he had seen makeup-less, never David's.

It seems like David would always wake up _way _earlier than Allen just to put on his makeup before Allen could see him in the morning. Usually, Allen will brush it off as nothing but when the same situation repeated all the time, Allen could not help but to wonder.

What exactly was under David's makeup?

What was so important that David had to hide from him to the point David willingly sacrifice his beauty sleep just to put the makeup on?

Anyway, as much as the curiosity was killing him from the inside, he understood that he was sharing a room with Kanda tonight… And probably for the rest of the trip. He was fine with the twins bothering him at night but now that Kanda's in the picture, it would only seemed rude.

Allen was pretty sure Kanda was the type that enjoys privacy.

And the twins were everything but _privacy._

Another sigh escaped from his lips. To think that he was careless enough to not warn Kanda about this before it happened… Oh Lord, he hoped Kanda doesn't mind them. Stealing a glance at Kanda's direction - Nope, Kanda was definitely _not _fine with their presence.

_Please leave for today!_

The white-haired teen pushed lightly at the blond twin, in which Jasdero started walking by himself after the first push and bid him good night. For that, he was grateful. Now, as for David…

_Guess there's no other way._

"Dav," he started.

"_What?_"

He walked towards the dark-haired twin, tip-toeing as he reach in front of his target and placed both his palms gently onto the side of David's head.

"Good night." With a smile, Allen placed a kiss on his cousin's forehead, followed by another pet, before motioning towards the door.

His mind blanked out when the lips touched his forehead.

The only thing he knew, was that his heart felt light.

For reasons unknown, he wanted to see how Kanda Yuu would react to Allen doing this to him; but he couldn't move.

He was so happy he couldn't move.

As cliche as it sounded, David dumbly allowed Allen to lead him out of the room after the kiss, only allowing himself to smile when Allen closed the door with a final "good night" directed to him and Jasdero.

He could hear his twin whistled before staring at him with a knowing look.

_When was the last time Allen kiss me good night?_

Once again, he felt the corner of his lips threatening to curve upwards at the thought.

_Did that beansprout just-!_

Kanda could not understand the sudden urge to get mad at the teen before him. _Sure, _he manage to chase the two off, but what's with that kiss? How close were them to the point beansprout could kiss them so freely without boundaries (not) anytime he want?

Even when Allen was apologizing to him, he simply could not let the burning rage cool down.

He snapped.

At Allen, the poor teen that did not understand what set Kanda off so much.

"I'm really sorry—"

"You disgust me." _for kissing someone else in front of me._

Not like he could say that out loud.

That seemed to mobilize Allen on the spot.

"... Excuse me?!"

"Who in their right mind would kiss someone so openly?"

"That was just a good night kiss, jerk!"

He scoffed.

Good night kiss?

What right does that emo fucker had to get this so-called good night kiss?

Allen did mentioned that they did this a lot… Right? His eyes squinted into slits, _how many times had beansprout kissed that emo kid like that?_

Kanda didn't like the taste of it.

Not even a bit.

_**.**_

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

Bak was supposed to wait for Fou as the female visited the toilet in the morning. Seeing that it was a little too early for the blonde male, it was actually an understatement that he just stood wherever seems closest to the spot Fou asked him to wait. Staring blankly ahead at the illustration hanging before him, all that he could think of was how vibrant the red seems.

"Bak?"

Oh, it talked.

He must say, he was quite impressed with the technology these days. A talking illustration? That must have cost them a fortune-

"Holy shit, it is Bak!"

... How does a painting even know who he is?

Oh my, there's even a Lenalee look-alike in there.

...? They could touch him? Physically?

_What sorcery is this?_

_Hold up- Why was Fou face palming herself and stared at him as if he was the biggest idiot ever lived?_

"You idiot-!"

From the moment he woke up, until the part Fou slammed him down with her bare hands to the ground, his mind was still as blank as a brand new paper.

_What's going on?_

_**.**_

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

_Lenalee's friend stays here as well..._

Allen stared at the two women before him, where the one with longer hair smiled in happiness, adding up with a little surprised elements in her features; where as the one who's shorter in height smiled sheepishly at the other, all the while dragging a now-unconscious blonde male in her hands.

Since they're all in this area together, perhaps they'll end up walking together...?

David was hanging his arm around his neck out of fatigue - the poor male couldn't sleep last night at all. Staying up all night, the blonde twin could do nothing but to smile at his twin who grinned all night. David wasn't even sure why he couldn't sleep, was it excitement that was keeping him awake? He didn't know. All that filled his mind was Kanda's pissed off expression as Allen placed a kiss on his forehead without any hesitation, and that, his grinned widen, was totally worth the sleepless night, he guess?

Yes, that was most probably the reason he couldn't close his eyes last night.

He threw a curious glance at the Japanese male sneakily, his golden eyes staring at said male in interest, and even more in glee that Allen seemed to be avoiding the bastard.

_In your face, Kanda Yuu._

"...?" Hold on a second, it was Allen that kissed him last night, so technically speaking, it should be Kanda Yuu that's avoiding them isn't it?

Why was it Allen that was avoiding the other male?

_Did something happened after I left?_

"You're heavy, Dav."

"That's the point, Brit."

With his head resting on the fluffy soft white strands, he stared at Allen's face from the reflection beside them.

Despite complaining about how heavy David was, there was no sign of discomfort or offence on Allen's face. However, whenever Allen's sight met up with Kanda, or when he was looking at Kanda's direction in general, there was a pissed off aura emitting from the younger male.

And here comes the glares on him once again.

On purpose, he leaned down more on Allen, acting as if he's a koala that couldn't get away from his branch, which also known as Allen Walker.

Kanda darken his glares.

_Good, stay this way. David raised his palm and playfully messing up the albino's head. Despite receiving more grumble from below, Allen did nothing to push him off._

_The only redhead in the group looked around, taking in the scene where his girlfriend meeting up with Bak and his lover, before turning back to see how the others were doing. Truth to be told, he was a little... Surprised._

_Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed today, it seems, not to mentioned how much Allen was avoiding said male..._

_Did Kanda came clean with the Brit last night? Did he finally realize how he felt for the Brit? If he did, did Allen rejected him, thus leading to the current awkward situation? Sides, David is getting really touchy with Allen today..._

_Oh,_ was Allen more interested in his cousin instead...? He didn't know Allen is into_ this_ type_..._

Did Jasdero know about it all along? Was he waiting for his twin to come clean with his own feelings instead?

His soften his glances,_ my my, isn't this an interesting turn of events?_

_Alright, let's see. _He closed his eyes, his hand directed under his chin to support in a thinking pose, another smile graced his features. Going through his memories, he was sure that Bak applied his leave until... Oh, isn't that the same date as their own plane back from this country?

_Now, won't it be more interesting if I drag Bak and Fou along our whole trip now?_

"You're here until that date too?! Awesome! Let's enjoy the rest of our trip together!"

Fou's smiled froze; Bak was still unconscious; the others were unaware of what was happening due to them immerse in their own dilemma; and there he was - Grinning like the sly fox he always was.

_Lenalee Lee, aren't you the best girlfriend ever?_

_**. **_

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

Have you ever feel so fucked up, to the point you didn't know what you can say to reject an idea by your friend? You can't reject her, seeing that she'll end up asking _more_ question; you can't agree either - This will surely be the end of your companion.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck-_

"Yes, yes, that is an excellent idea, Lenalee!" Here comes the redhead.

What can she do?

She must reject them, for the sake of Bak, and herself.

"I'm pretty sure you can't carry that _bundle _over there all by yourself the whole day, am I right, Fou?" Lavi nudged at Bak.

_Try me, Bookman._

"What are you waiting for, Lavi? Help her!"

_There's no need. We'll leave now- Fuck. Get away!_

She can't even protest when Lavi threw Bak easily onto his shoulder, before extending his hand to her, "Shall we go now, Fou?"

_I don't take "no" as an answer._ His eye seemed to say.

Is there any way she could sneak out with Bak any time soon? Perhaps she should accept their offer now and slipped away later as careful as possible-

"We'll be watching your every move, Fou." Lavi teased.

... She probably should start thinking what she can do to cheer Bak up later...

_**.**_

_**Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife**_

_**.**_

It was a peaceful ride.

Everyone was too tired to even make a sound - Most of them had drift off to dreamland. The chosen music choice wasn't helping the situation either, since it was a soft piano piece that's echoing around the vehicle, it lulled them more into their dreams.

Lavi took his turn to drive yesterday, so it was only fair that Kanda drives now. After receiving the address from the idiotic rabbit, he stomped the rabbit into the backseat and slammed the door closed. Under normal circumstances, Kanda would choose the most metallic song he had in his pen drive and blast them out loud; but since he was having a headache today, he decided that sentimental piano pieces was all he could take for the day.

Signaling to the left, he took a glance at the rear mirror before slowly turning the steering to the left, allowing the vehicle to change its lane. The road was empty as well, Kanda thought. Usually, the traffic was so bad he had to roll his window down and raised his longest finger at the other cars as he took over those slow vehicles that drove themselves in the fast lane, but today- Such peace.

Was it because they're still in the middle of the celebration for new year?

Someone climbed the seats, and sat themselves right next to him. It was a waste of energy to turn his head, seeing that there's only one person in the car that would dress up like that.

_Shouldn't he stayed by the bean sprout's side at times like this?_

He glanced at the rear mirror once more. This time, it was not to check if there's any other vehicle behind him; but to see how was the white-haired teen doing.

Allen was sleeping soundly, his head leaning onto the window, blanketed by a jacket that obviously belong to the male beside him right now.

"I just passed a rest station. The next one will be in at least 30 minutes-" He started.

"Not about this," David cut him off, his eyes still glue-ing at the road before him. His hand reaching into his pocket, getting a box of candy out and handed them to Kanda.

"I don't eat those."

"Allen like 'em."

_And you're telling me this, why?_

"I'll be blunt." David started after chewing on some candies he poured into his mouth.

"Since that redhead arranged Allen to stay with you for the rest of the trip, I guess, I can't really get Allen away from you at night." He moved his sight onto the driving male.

"I care for him. And I don't want to see him getting hurt in any way."

"..."_ Now this is really weird._

"What the fuck are you trying to say here?"

David pulled the curtains closed, separating the passenger and driver seats away from the rest of the seats. After making sure that everything was securely tight, he turned back to face Kanda.

"What did you do to Allen?"

Honestly speaking, Kanda had no idea what he did to piss the white-haired teen off.

He was being his own selfish prick as usual, then suddenly, Allen Walker just get further and further away from him. He was clueless himself. Was it because of the yelling last night?

But he was not in the wrong? Stating what disgust him was normal the last time he checked, so what exactly went wrong?

"Allen's really pissed since the morning. What did you do to him- Or did you say anything to him?"

It was about what he said?

_Hm…_

_._

_**"I'm really sorry—"**_

_**"You disgust me."**_

_**"... Excuse me?!"**_

_**"Who in their right mind would kiss someone so openly?"**_

_**"That was just a good night kiss, jerk!"**_

_._

_It can't be..._

Oh, so that's what set him off.

Staring at the emo teen at the passenger seat from the corner of his eye, he understood one thing loud and clear.

_Fuck._

_._

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Hey, as promised in my page, here's your christmas present~**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews and wait (QwQ) It had been a really packed semester, I can't even remember how many nights I manage to get a full 6 hours sleep due to assignments given ( w )**

**One more thing, I'm planning to get a AO3 account, so I'll be updating on both sites after they approve of my account~ My pen name is still "UnheardSalvation" so be sure to support me in AO3 too~**

**.**

**R&amp;R**

**UnheardSalvation**


End file.
